<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Do It All For You by vanillahigh00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210085">I'd Do It All For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00'>vanillahigh00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cookies, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Reel Schitt’s Creek Prompt Fest, Winter Olympics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU is based on the movie "The Cutting Edge." Patrick and David are brought together to form an Olympic all-male ice skating team. They don't exactly get along when they first meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here I Go Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/gifts">Olive31</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek">Reel_Schitts_Creek</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first prompt driven fic!</p><p>I had a lot of encouragement on this. I want to thank all my cheerleaders for listening to me panic about this story! I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much! This story is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own!</p><p>The title comes from lyrics in the song, "Baby Now I" by the Dan Reed Network. The song plays during a particular part of the movie which I won't spoil here.</p><p>A couple notes to point out :<br/>1. I did not stick 100% to the story.<br/>2.  I added characters from SC that were not in the original movie because I found a place for them or I couldn't kill them off. I don't want to spoil further.<br/>3. Jocelyn is supposed to be Russian. Some of her speech may reflect the accent better than others.<br/>4. I used a mix of dialogue from SC as well as the original movie and then of course I mixed in some of my own. Some of the characters may not sound exactly like they do in SC because of the combo of characters and vocabulary, but I do hope you enjoy just the same.<br/>5. Chapter 5 may hint at spoilers from other romcoms.<br/>6. The M rating is mostly for language.<br/>7. I am not a skater or know much about skating so I based a lot of my story on the movie and little things I read. I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick's backstory followed by their introductions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm never went off. Did he ever set it? He was too busy last night. He really should've stayed in his own room. If he had, he's positive he would've been on time for his first Olympic hockey game.</p><p>Patrick Brewer was an all-star college athlete. Most NHL teams were knocking on his door, ready to make him the latest addition to their respective rosters. There wasn't much else he loved in life more than hockey, except maybe women. </p><p>He'd spent the night with a woman that he'd met at a random bar in Calgary. As he woke up to the bright light of day, he peeked over to the clock and saw that it was 1 pm. His alarm should've gone off at 9 am. Once he realized how late he was, he dashed out of the lucky lady's apartment, barely saying goodbye. </p><p>++++</p><p>David Rose had it all, or at least he thought so. He was one of the most graceful male figure skaters of his generation, all the sports columns said so. He had finally made it to his first Olympics with a partner he despised, Sebastien Raine, with whom he had been skating for the past couple years.</p><p>David's parents, Johnny and Moira, wanted to see David get the gold medal that Moira had been robbed of time after time. Moira was a singles skater and competed in a few Olympic games, but always fell just shy of a medal. She loved skating and, as such, tried to get her children involved at a young age, but Alexis, David's younger sister, was too clumsy. David inherited his mother's grace, but each coach hired to train David insisted on making him a pairs skater. His coaches would say that he brought out the best in his partners and brought out the best in him. David was very artistic. He even sketched on the side. Being part of a pairs team gave him the chance to be more creative and expressive with his body than as a single skater.</p><p>David was difficult and stubborn, always wanting everything his way. He went through several partners because of his inability to compromise. Sebastien had stayed the longest. They skated really well together, but the fact that they couldn't get along always left something missing. They barely tolerated each other.</p><p>They were preparing for the short program at the Calgary Olympics one afternoon. They were favored to medal, but they weren't in sync.</p><p>"Sebastien, you're timing's off." David scoffed. They had been gliding along and attempted side by side sit spins.</p><p>"David, why is it always my fault? Sebastien asked as he skated over and placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Because you don't pay attention to detail. Like your hair...what, did you do just roll out of bed without combing it first?" David scrunched his forehead as he gestured around Sebastien's forehead. </p><p>"David, my hair is art. It takes on a life of its own." Sebastien smirked.</p><p>"Ew, please keep your art off my clothes." David started picking random hairs off his skating uniform and throwing them on the ground.</p><p>"I'm done practicing the same spin over and over. Until Father time starts to focus, I'm done. We've practiced the same move so many times I'm hungry. Come on, Alexis, let's go get lunch." David said with a snap as he skated away. </p><p>David heard his coach yell after him, but he decided to ignore him.</p><p>David and his sister separated for a moment so David could go get changed. Alexis had traveled with David to watch his Olympic programs. She had spent the morning watching David and Sebastien practice. David was on his way to the men's room when he crashed into this shorter curly brown-haired, a wreck of a man, knocking him to the floor. David's skates went flying, almost hitting him in the face. </p><p>"Is it this way to the ice?" The man said, nervously. </p><p>"Excuse me?" David asked as his eyebrow rose.</p><p>"Is the ice in that direction?" The man asked again, pointing in the intended direction.</p><p>"What were you, raised in a barn?" David asked as his voice rose several notes while he looked up at the man.</p><p>The man grabbed David's skates and handed them back to him and repeated more insistent this time. "Does this go up to the ice?"</p><p>David just sat there and grumbled to himself. The National Anthem started playing in the background which was typically indicative of a medal ceremony or the start of a sporting event.</p><p>"Buddy, where I'm from, we stand for the National Anthem." The man said matter of factly as the National Anthem blared through the speakers at Olympic Stadium. He left David on the floor, huffing and puffing. </p><p>How dare he knock me to the ground? David quickly forgot about how he landed on the ground as he watched the mysterious man's ass flex back and forth as he walked away. He studied its perfect bubble shape and burned it into his memory.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Patrick had just barely made it onto the ice before the first puck dropped. He was starting in his first Olympic game. This was just the beginning of all of his dreams coming true.</p><p>He slid down the rink in complete control of the puck, the opposing time would try to steal, but Patrick just pushed him aside. The opposing team gained possession, but Patrick ripped away the puck one more time before scoring the first goal.</p><p>The puck dropped again, and he started gliding down the side of the arena when suddenly it was all over. He knew the moment he was slammed into the rink wall, and his helmet went flying, he knew something wasn't right. He just never imagined it was the end.</p><p>He would never play professional hockey.</p><p>++++++</p><p>They moved across the ice and skated in perfect harmony, the crowd was cheering, Sebastien was smiling, but it wasn't right. It never felt right. </p><p>Here was David at the Olympics and he didn't want it. He knew Sebastien would be devastated, but he didn't care. He wanted more. Something in his life was missing. He was a child of privilege. As much as he didn't want for anything in his life, he didn't have it all.</p><p>He was going to end this. No more skating. He could care less about the medal, unlike his parents.</p><p>As he and Sebastien glided down the ice, they both jumped in the air and landed side-by-side double axles, except Sebastien, landed upright while David landed on the ice. </p><p>Cameras clicking and flashing everywhere, but at least it was over.</p><p>+++++++</p><p>Coming home after the accident was one of the hardest things Patrick ever had to do. He didn’t even want to come home. He wanted to run away and hide. Start fresh somewhere else. </p><p>He partied almost every night, went home with different women and woke up sometimes not remembering how he got there. It was no way to live and he knew that, but the drinking and the sex numbed the pain. For just periods of time he could forget that his lifelong dream was no longer a reality. </p><p>After a few months, Patrick reconnected with Rachel, his on and off again girlfriend for the last fifteen years. The town expected the two to get married, but Patrick had ended things with her before he left for the Olympics. Patrick was never sure that anything had changed, but Rachel was comfortable. She was familiar. She was reliable. He needed all of those things at that time. She helped him search for a job, nothing stuck. He wasn’t happy and he appreciated what Rachel had done for him, but so much in his life wasn’t right and without hockey, he didn’t think he’d ever feel right again.</p><p>About a year after the Olympics, Patrick decided to enroll at a trade school where he learned carpentry and quickly landed a job with a construction company. </p><p>One chilly afternoon, Patrick was working, framing a new construction home and a woman with a Russian accent approached Patrick, introducing herself as Jocelyn Schittensky. She explained that she had spent quite a bit of time watching Patrick skate and was impressed.</p><p>Patrick couldn't hold in his excitement that someone finally wanted him regardless of how broken he had felt. He figured that she was recruiting him for an out of the country league until she handed him a pair of figure skates.</p><p>It had to be a joke.</p><p>Jocelyn invited him to meet David Rose, a figure skater without a partner, Patrick hesitated. He didn't know anything about David, but he did know that figure skating wasn't hockey.</p><p>Patrick really had no choice. He could either play in some kind of pick-up bar league, or learn how to figure skate with the potential of making it back to the Olympics. He wasn't willing to pass up a chance to earn the medal that he had been robbed of years before, so he agreed to meet David even after Jocelyn warned Patrick that he might be a challenge to get along with. Patrick laughed at Jocelyn letting her know he got along with everyone and that David wouldn’t be any different. He even led Jocelyn to believe that he’d have David eating out of his hands by the end of the first day. Patrick remembered Jocelyn’s chuckle which at the time he brushed off.</p><p>Before he left with Jocelyn, he spent time with his parents and Rachel. Telling them he had enrolled in the armed forces. He subsequently broke up with Rachel.</p><p>When he arrived at the Rose home, he stood there in awe. It was a house three or four times the size of his whole apartment building back home. The house had its own ice skating rink. He pictured many mornings waking up and practicing drills. Even though his hockey career was over, he couldn't stop playing the game. Practicing or sliding in those skates gave him a rush, as did the smell of the ice. It all felt home.</p><p>Jocelyn pointed out David Rose as they walked toward the ice inside the rink. Patrick saw this man just gliding across the arena like a graceful swan.  </p><p>After Calgary, David settled into a period of self regret. He was so close to an Olympic medal, and he let it all go. He had officially declared himself retired; he literally woke up one day and realized he wanted to try again. Johnny hired Jocelyn, and they started searching for a partner for David.</p><p>David drifted across the ice and came over to Jocelyn and Patrick, stopping dead on his blade. </p><p>David raised his eyebrows, placed his hands on his hips, and asked, "That's not Spindler! <i>Where the fuck is Spindler?</i> You said he'd be here."</p><p>Spindler was another skating partner. When Jocelyn had left David for a few days, David assumed Jocelyn was recruiting Spindler to be his partner. </p><p>Jocelyn corrected David that she never promised Spindler and that David assumed Spindler would be available. She introduced Patrick to David letting David know that Patrick was a beautiful skater. She was excited to work with the two of them together.</p><p>"I've never heard of Brewer," David said as he rolled his eyes, but then he skated around Patrick and Jocelyn and saw Patrick's ass. He remembered that perfect pear-shaped ass and the crash meeting in Calgary as he said, "<i>Oh</i>, you're that hockey player."</p><p>Patrick walked out to the ice to shake David's hand. He knew he had to pretend to be kind even though he was pretty sure David had a stick up his rear.</p><p>David was quick to pull his hand away as he said, "You're clearly in need of some moisturizer."</p><p>"My hands? I know they're a little rough, but I've never had any complaints." Patrick said matter of factly as he looked at the front and back of his hands.</p><p>David's lips gathered to one corner of his mouth and looked straight ahead at Patrick as he said, "I'm terribly impressed." David turned back to look at Jocelyn and blurted, "This is a hard pass for me."</p><p>"What a second, who's checking out who here?" Patrick asked Jocelyn as the volume of his voice raised a notch or two, looking over at Jocelyn and continued as he said, "Challenging? I could think of another word for it."</p><p>"Excuse me? Listen, I don't know how many balls you've taken to the brain, but this was your audition, and we're done here. Get him out of my building." David stated as he turned on his heel, sliding away.</p><p>Patrick just stood there, unable to push the words out of his mouth for a moment or two. Who in the hell did this guy think he is? </p><p>"What the fuck is his problem?" Patrick said, turning to look at Jocelyn as he recounted their conversation in the car on the way over. </p><p>"On second thought. I'm not putting up with this. I'm outta here." Patrick said, making his way to the exit.</p><p>“That’s enough.” Jocelyn said, raising her voice, startling them both. </p><p>Jocelyn faced David who was facing away from both Jocelyn and Patrick. As Jocelyn started to speak, David turned back toward Jocelyn.</p><p>“You want a gold medal, you’re skating nowhere without a partner.” Jocelyn said.</p><p>Jocelyn then faced Patrick and said, "Where are you going? Back to Siberia? Skating on small pond is big excitement, but believe me, Gretzky, <i>I'm the last person looking for you</i>." </p><p>David and Patrick stood there and looked at each other. Patrick walked back to the edge of the rink, laced up his skates, joining Jocelyn and David on the ice. </p><p>“Good! That’s settled. Line up!” Jocelyn said and as Patrick and David moved closer, Jocelyn lined up Patrick to grab David by the waist and to grab his right arm. </p><p>Patrick looked down at the bottom of his skate and saw these claws sticking out, questioning what they were for.</p><p>Jocelyn deadpanned, "It's toepick."</p><p>"Toepick? Let me guess….it has something to do with personal hygiene?" Patrick said, looking at David.</p><p>"Ewe! I wouldn't let that get in your way." David said, looking straight ahead and unwilling to acknowledge what felt like Patrick's breath on his neck.</p><p>“I don’t let <i>anything</i> get in <i>my</i> way.” Patrick said as he continued to look at David. As he grabbed onto David's waist, feeling his tightly formed body, he felt his body start to tingle, and he couldn't figure out why. Yes, David was more attractive than any man should be allowed, but he was insufferable. </p><p>Jocelyn counted them off, and they started gliding down the rink, and for a few moments, they looked like they had been skating together for a while. </p><p>"Ewe! What is that smell? Do you shower like once a week?" David asked as his forehead gathered together, and his nostrils flared.</p><p>"Is that an invitation?" Patrick asked as the corners of his mouth upturned.</p><p>David grabbed the hand that had grabbed onto his waist and let it go. As David let go, Patrick stumbled and fell on his stomach. David looked down at him as his lips curved upward, lifting up his toe and said, "Toepick!"</p><p>David slid away in a fit of evil laughter.</p><p>They practiced just skating around the rink for hours, and each time Patrick would end up on the ice. David would cheerfully remind him each time, "Toepick!"</p><p>The end of the afternoon was approaching, and Jocelyn wanted Patrick to lift David. Jocelyn had planned to add lifts into the program and needed to start considering who would be lifting whom.</p><p>Patrick lifted up David by his arms, and Jocelyn insisted that was all she needed to see and that they were done for the day except Patrick wasn’t in a rush to let David down and held him up for a few additional moments.</p><p>"Would you please put me down?" David asked as the volume of his voice rose, his skin warmed. This hockey player was going to increase David’s nine step skin routine by 30 extra minutes this evening due to the stress of this situation. David never got along with his partners, but this hockey player was determined to get under David’s skin and he was succeeding much to David’s chagrin.</p><p>Patrick just let him go, and David fell on his ass.</p><p>"What the actual fuck was that?" David said as he looked back up at Patrick, wishing he could shoot daggers from his eyes at Patrick. </p><p>"I guess that move needs some work," Patrick said as he shrugged his shoulders. He was starting to think working with David would be fun after all. Pushing David’s button was going to approve to be very amusing.</p><p>David moaned and groaned like a toddler as he sat there on the ice. </p><p>"Aw come on, David, that can't be the first time you've spilled on the ice. You've watched me fall all afternoon. Come here, let me help you up." Patrick said as the corners of his lips rose. He could feel the rush running through his body every time he interacted with David. </p><p>"I'm so glad this is fun for you," David said, feeling his blood boil with every word that came out of Patrick's mouth. </p><p>David found Patrick easy on the eyes, and as much as he didn't like his hands, he liked how strong they felt when he lifted him up. This arrangement wasn't going to last long. It didn't make sense….a hockey player and a figure skater. How could they make an Olympic gold medal pair? David had decided to retire after the Calgary Olympics and randomly woke up one day, deciding he wanted one more shot. Patrick wasn't going to get him there, so really, what was the point, and did he really want to go out making a complete fool of himself? Skating with a hockey play seemed desperate. If he came out of retirement now, he certainly wasn't going to go back to the Olympics. He had no chance at anything with this snide, arrogant hockey player. There was no way this was going to work.</p><p>+++++</p><p>The Rose family enjoyed a filet mignon for dinner with baby yukon gold potatoes covered in butter and caramelized onions accompanied by a garden salad. Patrick sat across the table from David’s sister Alexis. They flirted through most of dinner. Alexis was beautiful and seemed like a lot of fun. It couldn’t hurt to get better acquainted with David’s sister. She could prove to be a valuable ally.</p><p>Shortly after dinner, Johnny and Patrick were sitting in his office. Johnny started writing out a check. </p><p>"Thanks for coming out here. We appreciated your time and wanted to give you something for your trouble. It was worth a shot. We'll get you out on the first flight tomorrow morning." Johnny said, smiling as he casually passed the check across the desk toward Patrick.</p><p>"You call this giving me a shot?" Patrick asked, glancing at the check </p><p>"We had seconds on the game clock, and our boy lost the puck. I can't afford to be wrong about you." Johnny said firmly as he stared straight ahead at Patrick with his hands crossed on the desk. He had always blamed Sebastien for Calgary. Johnny wasn’t aware of what really happened and David never confessed.</p><p>"Double or nothing," Patrick said as he crumpled up the check, glanced over to a garbage can on the side of Johnny's desk, and looked back at Johnny. He shot the check into the garbage can and sunk his shot.</p><p>"Lucky shot. You're on Patrick." Johnny said with a smile.</p><p>They got up and shook hands heading back toward the office exit.</p><p>David was walking back and forth outside the office. </p><p>"Hello, David!" Patrick said as his lips curved upwards.</p><p>"I was just coming to say goodbye," David said matter of factly. </p><p>"Hold that thought son, Patrick's going to be staying with us for a bit longer. You guys had a rough start today, but it's only day one. Things will get better." Johnny said.</p><p>"Not if I don't murder him first," David said quickly.</p><p>"Um, ah, Johnny, do you have a knife I could sleep with?" Patrick asked.</p><p>"I'm glad he's staying. David, stop being so rude to your button faced new partner." Alexis said, chiming in and walking over to Patrick, dropping her head on his shoulder. Patrick pulled Alexis by her side. </p><p>"Alexis, really? Patrick?" David said, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Chill David, he's adorable. Even you have to see that!" Alexis said with a snap.</p><p>“Ummm...ya, I have a girlfriend who I miss very much.” David said as he placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>“David, that hasn’t stopped you before. What about Lisa while you were dating Tony or Liam while you were dating Thaddeus? Shall I go on?” Alexis said as she held out her hands tapping on each finger as she was going through all of David’s past failed attempts at monogamy.</p><p>“I wasn’t in committed relationships with any of those people. I love Stevie. I’m not looking at or for anyone else.” David said, matter of factly.</p><p>“Sure David.” Alexis said as she nodded yes and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>"Ok, everyone, that's enough for this evening. It's getting late. Patrick and David will need to get up early. Everyone to bed." Johnny said, interrupting. </p><p>Alexis offered to show Patrick to his room, to which Patrick was grateful.</p><p>"Catch your act tomorrow, princess," Patrick said as he blew David a kiss.</p><p>"Ugh! Call me princess again, and I'll shove my toepick up your ass!" David said, and stormed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rising Up To The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick is working on improving his skill. David sends him to get a spa treatment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick had set the alarm to go off early the next day. If there was one thing Patrick loved, it was a challenge. He was determined to prove not only to himself but to David that he could figure skate. If only Patrick could master this toepick thing. He grabbed his phone, his gear and headed into the kitchen to grab a quick energy bar and some tea.</p><p>Patrick took a seat at the table with his breakfast and quickly googled "toepick" and found a couple videos that explained how to use it. He watched video after video as he finished up his breakfast. He cleaned up his space and headed out to the rink.</p><p>When Patrick got there, he stood in awe. He made a mental note to get up early every morning just so he could have the ice all to himself. He couldn't play hockey, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying the ice, which still felt like home. It was a safe place. It didn't matter what else was going on in his life, skating on the ice always melted away his worries.</p><p>He put in his earbuds, slid on his skates, and started skating. He fell and got back up several times, studying the videos over and over. Figure skating required a gracefulness that hockey did not.</p><p>After about an hour later, he heard the door open, and Patrick stopped on a dime. It was the first time he had done it correctly all morning. Perfect timing, if nothing else. He turned and waved to David.<br/>.<br/>"Who are you and what have you done with the hockey player I was skating with yesterday?" David asked.</p><p>"Good Morning, David," Patrick said as he skated over to David and repeated a correct stop as he leaned his arm on the arena rail.</p><p>"I see you've been practicing. Did you even go to bed last night?"</p><p>"Yes, I slept quite well, thank you, but what about you? Oh wait...are those bags under your eyes?" Patrick asked a matter of factly.</p><p>"Bags? What bags?" David said as he gasped, grabbed his phone, and turned on his camera to study his face. Sure enough, his skin was as perfect as ever. He continued. "Ummm...my skin is dewy and blemish-free as always. I can't say the same for you. You might want to start shaving. You can't go to the Olympics with all that on your face." David said, gesturing his finger around Patrick's face.</p><p>"Does that mean you've accepted me as your partner?" Patrick asked, slightly tilting his head to one side.</p><p>"That's a stretch. You won't last." David stated confidently.</p><p>"It's shocking you can't keep a partner. You're so positive." Patrick said</p><p>"We aren't talking about my past partners. You can drop that subject." David added as the irritation in his tone was apparent.</p><p>"Sensitive subject?" Patrick asked as he raised an eyebrow. He decided that getting under David's skin was going to prove to be a lot of fun.</p><p>David didn't have time to answer as Jocelyn joined them. The plan for today was for them to practice skating together and then ballet class.</p><p>"Yesterday was day one. Huge disaster. Today, you two skate like a pair and keep your mouths closed." Jocelyn demanded. She had them line up on the ice, and David took Patrick's hand. Jocelyn counted down, and they took off.</p><p>"God, we need to get you to the spa. You need a paraffin treatment or something. I can't skate with those hands every day." David said, blurting out.</p><p>"Oh, a reason to spend more time with me?" Patrick asked as he winked.</p><p>"Um, no, I'll send Alexis with you," David said, wrinkling his forehead and parting his lips downward.</p><p>"Your sister's cute. Is she seeing anyone?" Patrick asked.</p><p>"Touch my sister, and it'll take you a month to count the blade marks up your back." David snapped.</p><p>They had been gliding down the ice for minutes, which did actually impress David, but that last comment about Alexis set him off. He wanted to see how well Patrick really mastered "toepick." He removed his hand from Patrick and watched him trembling, trying to balance and eventually land stomach first on the ice.</p><p>"Don't quit your day job." David skated over to Patrick and crouched down as he parted his lips upward. He extended a hand to Patrick to help him get up, which Patrick took, but not before he rolled his eyes.</p><p>For the next few hours, they practiced skating and gliding together until Jocelyn told them to go shower and grab a snack.</p><p>The Rose home had just one locker room, which was set up as unisex. David used it most since he spent the most time on the ice. He had gotten himself undressed, ready to jump into one of the stalls when he came around the corner and saw Patrick rifling through his bag. He was completely naked, minus a towel wrapped around his waist. David stared for a moment, trying not to get caught. He studied his thick arms, reasonably flat stomach, but before long, his eyes glued to Patrick's behind. The same rump he had admired many times except now he realized how perfect Patrick's whole body was. He knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't help himself. </p><p>A little later, after they had freshened up, they gathered up in the kitchen for a snack. Alexis had prepared green protein smoothies.</p><p>"Good Morning Alexis." Patrick walked over to Alexis, kissed her on the cheek, and proceeded to sit down at the table.</p><p>"Good Morning, Button. Good Morning David." Alexis grinned back.</p><p>"Ummm...what...what was that?" David asked as he struggled to articulate his question. He just told Patrick to stay away from his sister, and he goes and kisses her?</p><p>"What's wrong, David? It's not the first time I've kissed your sister." Patrick said as his cheeks dimpled. </p><p>"Excuse me?" David asked as his body tensed.</p><p>"Chill, David. He just kissed me on the cheek. Maybe we'll do more later when I take Patrick to the spa." Alexis said, winking at Patrick.</p><p>Alexis proceeded to deliver two homemade green smoothies as a snack and announced that Jocelyn had canceled practice for the rest of the day due to a muscle spasm.</p><p>"I'm going to pop a pill, cry for a bit, and go to sleep early. I'm sure Jocelyn will work us hard tomorrow. Patrick, I suggest you do the same," David said.</p><p>"But David, I figured Alexis and I would go soften my hands or whatever, and when I got back, I could give you a massage using my new hands to ensure they meet your standards," Patrick said, grinning.</p><p>"Ew!" David said, sounding more like a yelp and scrunched up his face with that comment. He got up and walked away, heading toward his bedroom. He tried to display a complete sense of disgust, but his body was certainly feeling something else as he imagined Patrick's hands all over his body. The slow glides of soft, strong hands sent shivers down David's spine, making other favorable parts of his body twitch. He proceeded to take a cold shower.</p><p>+++++</p><p>"So I'm going to dip my hands in this wax, and they're magically going to turn velvety smooth?" Patrick asked, still perplexed. He had dated several girls who had taken trips to the spa, but he never went with them. He never paid attention to the texture of his hands. Patrick was a construction worker. It was understood that his hands would be rough, but Patrick wasn't nailing pieces of wood together or hanging sheetrock. He was skating with David Rose, and Patrick stood to make a nice chunk of change if he could just tolerate David for a few months. So if David wanted smooth hands, Patrick was going to give him that.</p><p>Patrick sat at the table with Alexis next to him. She had decided to do a paraffin dip as well.</p><p>"Patrick, don't leave," Alexis said with a beg.</p><p>"Alexis, where do you think I'm going?" Patrick asked, allowing every facial muscle to completely relax.</p><p>"His partners don't stay. He can be so uptight and stubborn. No one can tolerate him. Ugh, I barely do. I was surprised that Sebastien stayed as long as he did, but he was just awful. I'm glad he's gone." Alexis explained as her face softened.</p><p>"Ya, your brother is no cup of tea, but your father is paying me an insane amount of money to put up with your brother's shit and produce a gold medal, so I intend to keep my eye on the prize and get it done," Patrick said, matter of factly.</p><p>"I'm so glad to hear that." Alexis smiled, but her face fell slightly. She looked down for a moment and looked back up at Patrick, asking, "Are you okay? The whole hockey thing. Is this hard for you?"</p><p>"To be honest, it sucks. I had my life all planned out, and now I've learned to just live one day at a time." Patrick said. He wished he had his old life back every day.</p><p>"What does your girlfriend think about all this?" Alexis asked, resting her chin on her wrist, leaning up by an arm on the table.</p><p>"Girlfriend? I'm not seeing anyone. My girlfriend and I broke up a few months ago. She's my best friend, but I haven't even told her about all this." Patrick said.</p><p>"Why haven’t you told her?" Alexis said as she slightly furrowed her brow.</p><p>"My friends and family think I went into the service," Patrick said as the corners of his mouth upturned for a moment before his body tightened up. He continued. "Hockey is everything in my town. Figure skating is laughed at, especially if you're a guy. Everyone back home considers figure skating a girl's sport, so I didn't want to say anything until I knew everything would work out. Eventually, I'll tell my family and friends about what we're trying to do, but I just wanted to make sure your brother doesn't give up on me first. He's not real thrilled to have me around."</p><p>"I know David's difficult, but he's going to realize he can't do this without you. Just give it more time." </p><p>"I just need to master 'toepick.'" </p><p>"Patrick, I can help. I'm no Olympic skater, but I used to skate." Alexis said with a smile.</p><p>"I'd like that, Alexis," Patrick said. </p><p>The esthetician removed Patrick's hands from the paraffin, and Patrick couldn't believe how soft his hands felt. Alexis interlaced her hands in Patricks, pulled up his hands to her face, and smiled.</p><p>"David's going to be happy about this. Very happy." Alexis grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All The Feelings I Get</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick go for a jog and work on building some muscle!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick and David had been skating together for about five months now. Patrick had come a long way in such a short time. Alexis had given Patrick private lessons on how to use "toepick," and Jocelyn had shown Patrick some basic spins and jumps. The Rose family and Jocelyn believed in him. He wasn't convinced David was on board, but he really didn't need him to be at least not now.</p><p>Patrick and David planned to start the day with an early morning jog.<br/>Patrick made his way toward the front entrance of the house and did a few stretches while waiting for David. A few minutes later, David made his way down the stairs, and Patrick looked up at David, stopping dead in his tracks for a moment. David was dressed in a mock neck compression long sleeve top, form-fitting leggings that left nothing to the imagination and a baseball cap facing backward. Patrick couldn't help but stare, but he caught himself.</p><p>Patrick had caught himself starring at guys before. In high school and in college, Patrick had watched his teammates get dressed in the locker room. He had even dreamt about fooling around with some of them. He tried not to read anything into it as he had been with several other girls. The ladies loved Patrick, and Patrick loved the attention and affection, but always felt like something was missing. He just never figured out what that was. </p><p>"Good Morning, David, remind me why we haven't gone for a morning run together before?" Patrick asked.</p><p>"Because I hate running. I skate for a reason. So don't laugh when I start running. I look ridiculous." David said. </p><p>Patrick felt the chill in the room as David walked down the stairs and kind of brushed by Patrick to get in a stretch or two. </p><p>David was not very excited about their early morning jog, nor would he have agreed to it if David had his way. Last night he and Patrick had battled in a couple rounds of poker to which David lost. The end result was that Patrick earned the opportunity to plan the training schedule today. They weren't going to be on the ice today, which David did not like, but he lost and tried to avoid playing the role of a sore loser.</p><p>"That is shocking. You look ridiculous?" Patrick asked as the corners of his lips rose.</p><p>"Ya, it's true. Just make sure you don't get too far ahead. I might get mugged or something." David said.</p><p>"Just a thought, maybe leave your wallet behind?" </p><p>"But what if they pull out a knife or a gun?"</p><p>"So let me get this straight….you want me to stay by your side while we're jogging so a thief can pull a knife or gun out on me instead of you? Patrick asked.</p><p>"Yep, sounds about right," David said, slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"Wow, that's quite a request for someone who doesn't seem to like me much," Patrick said, scrunching his forehead.</p><p>"Ummm, I never said that." David casually stated.</p><p>"Hmmm...ok, let's get going."</p><p>They walked outside, and Patrick started jogging. David kept up with him fairly easily. They talked about everyday boring stuff and the fact that the holidays were around the corner. David suggested that if he wanted to stay and get in additional practice, Patrick was welcome to enjoy the holidays with his family. Patrick told him that he would think about it and let him know.</p><p>Patrick felt a sense of relief wash over him. His parents nor his friends knew what he'd been up to, and he wasn't sure how they'd react. He still had a little bit of time before the holidays and some time to think about when and how he was going to tell his family about ice skating, David, and possibly the Olympics. His family wasn't going to be expecting him since they thought he was serving his country.</p><p>The pair maintained a steady stride side by side and continued to co-exist. David had become very impressed with Patrick's progress, but he couldn't admit that to Patrick. "I wouldn't quit your day job…..it took you a week to master' toepick. You have a long way to go, hockey superstar." David said.</p><p>With that, Patrick reached over and grabbed David's baseball cap and sprinted down the road, and David darted after him. Just when he'd get close enough to grab his hat back, Patrick sped up.</p><p>"Patrick Brewer, give me back my hat," David said as his body tensed up.</p><p>"Come on, David, come get me," Patrick said, shouting back as he sprinted. He was going to have a little bit of fun with his skating partner.</p><p>"You're definitely not nice."</p><p>"You've never said I was nice," Patrick said, sounding breathy as he kept up an accelerated pace, not thinking David would ever catch up.</p><p>"I considered it. Get back here." David shouted, also finding it harder to breathe due to his rapid stride.</p><p>Patrick stopped and let David catch up. Just as David caught up and stopped running. He stood for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and Patrick took off again.</p><p>"Fuck! Patrick! Fuck!" David said, attempting to yell, which sounded more like huffing.</p><p>Patrick didn't pay any attention and kept running.</p><p>David started running again, but he was so out of breath. It was a combination of not running regularly and not training regularly between the time he retired and now. David finally caught up to Patrick again, who was running along the left side of the road. David ran so fast he couldn't slow himself down and bumped right into Patrick, sending them both into the grass, David on top of Patrick.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment. Maybe two. Both men were completely out of breath. Patrick swore he saw David's eyes move from his eyes to his lips, but he figured he imagined that. David was in a committed relationship, although he had yet to meet the infamous Stevie.</p><p>David tried to resist the urge to run his hands through Patrick's thick curly hair. Patrick had worn a ballcap this morning, which fell off when they landed on the grass.</p><p>"David, falling for me already?" Patrick asked.</p><p>David let out a short laugh. "Dear God, did you brush your teeth this morning?" David asked as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I did, and then I had tea."</p><p>"I think you need to brush them again or buy a bag of breath mints."</p><p>"I'm assuming you have some you could share?" Patrick asked.</p><p>"Um, why would I share breath mints with you?"</p><p>"I'm guessing you ate a clove of garlic for breakfast this morning."</p><p>David got up, blew into his hand, and sniffed. He looked up at Patrick, crinkling his forehead. "Oh, my God."</p><p>Patrick got up.</p><p>"Looking for this?" Patrick held up David's hat and laughed.</p><p>David grabbed his hat and placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"I hope you're happy now. You made me run, I tripped, and we could've gotten hurt. What if I ended up with a broken leg or worse? Who would you've skated with then?" David said in more of a whine.</p><p>"Sebastien?" Patrick asked straight-faced.</p><p>"You wouldn't?"</p><p>"If he was available and I wanted to skate, why not?" Patrick said and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>David rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, David, let's get back. I bet I could do more sit-ups than you today."</p><p>"As if."</p><p>Before David realized what happened, Patrick took off sprinting down the road, presumably back toward the Rose's home. David shouted after Patrick, but he was too far ahead.</p><p>++++</p><p>David arrived back at his house, probably about fifteen to twenty minutes after Patrick. He walked back in the house, completely out of breath. He bent his knees and rested his hands on his knees to steady himself and catch his breath.</p><p>Patrick greeted David with a guilty smile. "David, where did you go?"</p><p>"Give me some fucking water, Patrick. I told you I don't run."</p><p>Patrick held back his desire to laugh and walked back into the kitchen to grab David's water bottle, handing it to him. When Patrick arrived back at the house and realized David wasn't behind him, he figured he'd better get some water ready.</p><p>"At least the water is cold." David took a few gulps and continued, "You said that you wouldn't leave me for dead."</p><p>"I didn't. I would've come looking for you if you didn't come home in the next few minutes."</p><p>"Glad to know you were so concerned."</p><p>"No thief would've been able to tolerate you long enough to pull a knife, so I took my chances."</p><p>"What a lovely thing to say." David rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench in the foyer entrance to the house and drank his water.</p><p>Patrick headed to the gym, letting David know he'd meet him there.<br/>When David arrived a little while later, he looked fresh, he had changed and possibly showered. Ted went over the agenda for today's training session, indicating they were going to work on sit-ups, push-ups, and planks.</p><p>Everything was starting to become a competition with the two of them. David had made it clear from day one that he didn't think Patrick would handle the training schedule or figure skating for that matter. Patrick was determined to prove him wrong, especially since he loved exercise and bodybuilding. This was his favorite part of the whole training process. David could definitely figure skate, but Patrick loved to weight train.</p><p>Ted had announced that he was going to see them daily as they had previously only worked out with Ted once a week to work on their skating basics. They started with stretches, and then Ted announced they would start with 3 reps of 20 sit-ups each.</p><p>"Um Ted, I'm not going to make it. Patrick just had me run a marathon." David had walked into the gym still kind of huffing and puffing as if he had just climbed the highest mountain.</p><p>"Correction David, a marathon is twenty-six miles, and the route we took was only five."</p><p>"Ah, that is incorrect, Patrick," David argued.</p><p>"I clocked it on my Fitbit, but if you say we ran a marathon, then alright. Ted, let's do these sit-ups. My stomach could use some tightening, especially if I'm going to need to lift David."</p><p>"Ummm….I don't think so. You're shorter, I'll lift you." David insisted.</p><p>"Whoever completes their sit-ups can first attempt a lift at practice tomorrow," Patrick commented in an attempt to compromise.</p><p>"You're on Brewer," David responded.</p><p>They shook on it.</p><p>They got through their first reps almost in sync. David started to slow down in the middle of the second set of reps. He turned his head for a moment and watched Patrick. David knew Patrick was the perfect partner. He was physically fit, he wanted to put in the effort, but he was so annoying. As different as he was from everyone in his immediate circle, Patrick loved to push all of David's buttons. No one could get to him like Patrick. His family annoyed him, Stevie annoyed him, but with Patrick, it was different. It was like he somehow knew David inside and out and could pinpoint the perfect moments to annoy him.</p><p>Patrick had finished the second set of reps and looked over at David just lying on the floor. "Giving up already, Rose?" Patrick smirked.</p><p>"I'm pacing myself."</p><p>Patrick laughed. A sound David was starting to enjoy, but he would never admit to it.</p><p>David proceeded to finish his second rep and started his third as Patrick kicked into his third rep and sped through like this was his first rep.</p><p>"And that's how it's done." Patrick sat up with a smug look on his face.</p><p>"Patrick, that was pretty impressive. Have you been working out since you stopped playing hockey?" Ted inquired.</p><p>"Absolutely Ted. My day is not complete without a trip to the gym."</p><p>"Patrick, you're in great shape. David is fortunate to find such a physically fit partner."</p><p>"I suppose." David nodded casually.</p><p>"David, should I lift you now or later?" Patrick smirked.</p><p>"Umm, no, I want a rematch. How about a plank?" David wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet.</p><p>"David, you're on!" Patrick chimed in.</p><p>Ted announced that whoever held the longest plank was considered the winner for this round. Ted started the timer.</p><p>They both handled a minute with no problems, no shaking, and steady form. David slightly started to shake about a minute and a half in but held his own. Patrick was a stable, sturdy rock who hadn't moved an inch.<br/>Finally, just after two minutes in, David crashed down, letting out a slight moan of pleasure just relaxing on the gym mat.</p><p>"Brewer, how the fuck are you not shaking?"</p><p>"David, I have always planked daily. I could go for another minute or two. Guess your plank will need some work?"</p><p>David groaned.</p><p>"David, Patrick's right, planks build up core strength, and if you'll be lifting each other, I would highly recommend working towards increasing the amount of time you can hold in plank form."</p><p>"Uh….Ted, why didn't we do this when I was with Sebastien?" David asked.</p><p>"You and Sebastien were a different pair than you and Patrick. Patrick is very physically fit. He'll make you stronger, David."</p><p>"Ugh, ok, Patrick, you can try to do the lift next time, but you better not drop me."</p><p>"I'll catch you next time. I promise." Patrick smiled, and his eyes brightened.</p><p>"You fucking better. Let's do these push-ups."</p><p>The boys completed their push-ups and got freshened up. By the time they had both showered, it was time to sit down to dinner.</p><p>++++++</p><p>A few hours later, Patrick was wandering around the house and found David alone in one of the few living rooms in the Rose Home. He was sitting down on the couch, watching a movie.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit down?" Patrick asked.</p><p>"It's a free country," David responded quickly. His eyes were glued to the television screen.</p><p>"Which movie is this?"</p><p>"Um, Pretty Woman, ssshhhh. Sit down if you want, but be quiet."</p><p>Patrick definitely wasn't into romcoms, but he was bored and not ready to go to bed.</p><p>There was a bowl of popcorn sitting on an end table separating the couch David was sitting on, and the chair Patrick settled down on. Patrick got permission to share the popcorn with David as long as he promised to stop asking questions. Every once and a while, their hands would brush in the popcorn bowl, sending chills down Patrick's spine. It was cold in the room, so Patrick discarded the feeling as being cold.</p><p>As the final credits rolled, Patrick looked over at David, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Patrick turned off the television. He contemplated whether or not he should wake up David, but he knew David loved to sleep, so instead, he covered him up with a blanket and made his way to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Let me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David's attempt at playing hockey doesn't end well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance for any medical inaccuracies in this chapter. There is reference to a head injury an anxiety attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick loved sliding around the ice on his hockey skates at every opportunity. The Zamboni set up fresh ice in the arena, and Jocelyn had a conflict that caused her to be late this morning. Patrick took the opportunity to pretend he was playing professional hockey with Wayne Gretzky. After a while, he sat down next to David, who was curled up, reading a book.</p><p>The pair discussed Patrick's celebrity status in high school because of how talented a hockey player he was. Patrick didn't have the highest grade point average, but that didn't stop him from receiving a full scholarship to play college hockey. After David interrogated Patrick for only entering college to play hockey, Patrick asked David about his collegiate experience. David's voice turned quiet when he informed Patrick that he didn't go to college, but instead had excellent tutors. David wanted to move away from that conversation quickly because Patrick had actually taken college classes, and David had not made him feel inferior. That was one emotion he did expect to feel around Patrick. He didn't like it….not one bit. David got up and almost tripped over Patrick's hockey sticks. </p><p>"Would you find somewhere else to put your clubs?" David snapped and continued toward the ice. </p><p>"Man, would I love to see you play hockey," Patrick commented, looking up at David with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Any day," David said, stopping dead in his tracks and turning back toward Patrick. The expression on David's face couldn't have been any more serious.</p><p>Patrick grinned. </p><p>They grabbed a couple of sets of cones and lined them up on either side of the ice representing goals. </p><p>Patrick took a few minutes and showed David how to control the puck. He watched David practice, and he seemed to have a good sense of cutting the puck back and forth. </p><p>The first puck dropped, and David gained control of the puck, he swiveled the puck back and forth. Patrick let him come toward him, but as he approached Patrick's goal, Patrick stole the puck and skated right past David, sliding the puck right into David's goal. </p><p>"You thief," David exclaimed.</p><p>"That's the nature of the game. You can steal from me." Patrick smiled.</p><p>Patrick dropped the puck, and David gained possession of the puck and skated down the lane until Patrick stole the puck from him. David caught up with Patrick and then started slapping down his hockey stick to try to get the puck away from Patrick. He tried sliding the hockey stick between Patrick's legs, and when that didn't work, he skated right in front of Patrick and bumped into him, knocking them both on the floor.</p><p>"You're a dirty player, I see," Patrick said with a cackle as he watched the irritation written all over David's face. Patrick enjoyed watching David unravel. He wasn't a natural-born hockey player, but he certainly put the effort forth. </p><p>"No, I showered this morning. You, on the other hand, clearly have not." David commented as he crinkled his forehead and waved his hands in the air.</p><p>"I'll shower just for you after we're done. You can watch if you want." Patrick said with a smirk.</p><p>"Ew, no, I'm good, thanks." David snapped back, but he was tempted. David made a quick move in front of Patrick and stole the puck, crashing into Patrick. He remained upright, but Patrick landed stomach first on the ice.</p><p>"You cut me off," Patrick shouted as landed on the ice.  </p><p>"Um, I believe you can bump players…. isn't that why you aren't playing hockey anymore?" David pointed out as he continued to watch the puck like a small child, he didn't want to let out of his sight. </p><p>"Touche," Patrick said. That comment definitely stung. Patrick never liked being reminded as to why he was no longer playing hockey.</p><p>While Patrick was down and slowly getting up, David took full advantage and scored his first goal.</p><p>"Finally, David!" Patrick chuckled.</p><p>"Drop the thing!" David insisted.</p><p>Patrick dropped the puck. David stole it pacing down toward Patrick's goal until he glided right in front of David, heading back toward David's goal. David started chasing him again, this time sticking Patrick in the leg.</p><p>"High sticking! Penalty!" Patrick shouted with a laugh.</p><p>"You make me ill," David yelled. </p><p>Patrick watched the veins in David's forehead pop out, and he couldn't help but chuckle. </p><p>By the time Patrick was up by 7 or so, David had enough. </p><p>David had possession of the puck, making his way toward the net. He took his hockey stick and slid it all the way behind him and shoved the puck forward. The puck landed square on Patrick's nose, sending him flying on the ice. </p><p>David was horrified and skated over to Patrick. He tried talking to him, but Patrick wasn't moving. He appeared to be breathing, but his eyes were closed, and he was not responding. Jocelyn came in at that moment and called 911.</p><p>"David, what happened?" Jocelyn asked in a concerned tone.</p><p>"We were playing the hockey, and the puck hit him in the face," David responded as his body had tensed entirely, and he was starting to struggle to breathe. The paramedics pulled in and grabbed Patrick. They asked if anyone was going to ride in the ambulance with him, and Jocelyn said she would go. </p><p>Alexis came in and could tell by the look on David's face that he was about to spiral. </p><p>"David, deep breaths. Patrick is going to need you to be strong. Breathe in...breathe out." Alexis advised as she was attempting to coach David through a deep breathing exercise. </p><p>"Alexis, is….is...is he okay?" David said as he was not only having trouble catching his breath but articulating his thoughts. His stomach was in knots. </p><p>"I don't know, David, but practice some more deep breathing, and I'll grab the car. We're heading to the hospital. Button needs us." Alexis advised and ran off the ice.</p><p>David's breathing started to stabilize as they arrived at the hospital. Jocelyn was already in Patrick's room when David and Alexis arrived. </p><p>David sat down next to Jocelyn, asking what was wrong. </p><p>"They think the puck hit just above his nose. He might possibly have a concussion. The doctors want him to rest." Jocelyn stated matter of factly.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" David asked, his voice filled with panic.</p><p>"The doctors seemed positive, but only time will tell," Jocelyn responded calmly as she grabbed a magazine and started flipping through the pages.</p><p>David walked out of Patrick's room, sat down in the waiting area, and put his head in his hands. Jocelyn came to sit down next to him. Alexis had gone to the hospital cafeteria to grab some coffee for everyone. </p><p>"He wanted to play. He's like one of those morons that tell you to hit them in the stomach as hard as you can. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. All I did was play his stupid game. Next thing I know you'll be telling me how guilty I sound." David rambled, trying to remove the guilty tone from his voice.</p><p>"It's not guilt," Jocelyn added and shook her head.</p><p>"At least we agree on that," David smirked.</p><p>"It's fear," Jocelyn stated matter of factly.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me. What do I have to be afraid of?" David laughed.</p><p>"Because finally, you've found yourself a partner." Jocelyn's eyes were glued to a magazine article when she started to respond, eventually turning to David.</p><p>David let out a slight chuckle.</p><p>The doctor walked back in. </p><p>"Ms. Schittensky?"</p><p>Jocelyn got up and nodded. </p><p>"I'm Dr. Brooks. Patrick suffered a possible concussion. We think he's going to be fine, but we'd like to observe him overnight to be safe."</p><p>Jocelyn nodded again, "Thank you, Dr. Brooks."</p><p>"Jocelyn, why don't you head home? I'm going to send Alexis to grab my stuff, and I'm going to stay here tonight. It's the least I can do to make sure he's listening to the doctors so we can start skating again as soon as possible."</p><p>"Patrick is going to okay. You haven't given him much of a chance, but you really should. He's a hard worker."</p><p>"Thank you, Jocelyn," David said and smiled.</p><p>David went over to the nurses' station and let them know he would be staying in Patrick's room for the night, and he was his skating partner. </p><p>David then headed back into Patrick's room. He just sat there hoping Patrick would wake up, but he didn't. David checked Instagram, Facebook, and Snapchat. Anything to pass the time. Jocelyn was right. David had a partner. A partner he could trust, a partner who was interested in doing this the right way and even better yet, hungry for an Olympic medal. </p><p>Alexis arrived back at the hospital a bit later with David's stuff. </p><p>"David, he'll be okay," Alexis said as she smiled and pulled David into a hug.</p><p>"Alexis, he has to be. I think I'm starting to see what everyone has been trying to tell me. I need him to be okay." David pleaded. He wasn't accustomed to needing someone, but he knew if he did really want that gold medal, he needed Patrick.</p><p>"David, make a truce when he wakes up," Alexis suggested.</p><p>"Um….ahh, no, I can't do that." David snapped.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"If Stevie were here, she'd talk some sense into you. You know she can't wait to meet Patrick."</p><p>"Yes, she's very curious to meet my hockey player partner. She's trying to be supportive, but she thinks its all over for me." David said as his face fell. When David initially told Stevie about Patrick, she laughed. She couldn't understand how his dad approved this transaction and, better yet, how David allowed this to happen. He simply told her that he didn't have a choice now. </p><p>Alexis said goodbye to David and headed out. </p><p>David headed back into Patrick's room and sat down next to him and started rambling.</p><p>"I'll never tell you this in person, but you're talented Patrick Brewer. You're good for me. You challenge me, and you make me want to be a better skater. I've only ever skated because that's what my parents wanted. I was ready to give it all up until you showed up in my rink. I lost all hope I would find 'the partner.' You gave me hope, and now you're sitting here because I played your stupid game. Wake up, already!"</p><p>David had calmed down from his anxiety attack earlier, but the longer Patrick stayed asleep, the more nervous he got. It didn't help that David didn't know what to do with himself as he sat there waiting. He couldn't sleep right now if he tried.</p><p>Patrick's phone buzzed, and a picture flashed. David went over to the table where all of Patrick's things laid and grabbed his phone. It was a picture of a petite redhead.</p><p>David wasn't going to open up Patrick's phone, but the text showed up on the display screen.</p><p><b>Rachel</b>: Hey stranger! Are you alive or just avoiding me?</p><p>David studied the picture of the redheaded girl. She was pretty. Maybe she was Patrick's girlfriend or an ex-girlfriend? As David was looking at her picture, he heard a voice.</p><p>"Toe-pick."</p><p>David looked up and over at Patrick, who had this goofy grin on his face.</p><p>"Oh my god!! You're awake! I should get a doctor or something." David exclaimed with a smile. He was so relieved to see Patrick's eyes open.</p><p>"David, calm down. I'm fine. I have a nasty headache, but otherwise, I'm fine."</p><p>"You just woke up from a coma or something. I'll go get someone." David said. He got up and ran, walking rather quickly down the hall toward the nurse's station.</p><p>"Um, can someone check on Patrick Brewer? He just woke up." David said as he nervously tapped his fingers on the nurse's desk.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir. We'll send someone right in." The nurse stated as she partially smiled.</p><p>"You need to come now. Patrick said his head hurts. He was hit by a hockey puck. He might need surgery." David insisted as the volume of his voice started to rise.</p><p>"Sir, we are aware of Mr. Brewer's condition. Thank you for letting us know." The nurse firmly responded.</p><p>"Ugh." David barked.</p><p>David marched back into Patrick's room. </p><p>"They said they're going to send in a doctor, so don't die on me in the next few minutes."</p><p>"David, I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easily. Someone has to bite the bullet and skate with you. Mine as well be me." Patrick softly laughed.</p><p>"It's not like I have any other options," David commented casually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When You Touch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LIfting Practice-what could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a couple of months since Patrick and David's ice hockey scrimmage. David had vowed never to play hockey again as he didn't think he'd walk away unscathed twice in a row.</p><p>David had attempted to get out of bed earlier this morning. He desperately wanted to get on the ice before Patrick and just have a few moments to himself to warm up. His alarm went off at 5:30 that morning. He got dressed and quietly came down the stairs, grabbed a quick breakfast, and off to the rink. When he walked in, he was excited to see that he had successfully arrived first. </p><p>He laced up his skates, gliding around the ice. He freely floated down the ice doing whatever came to mind...a few jumps, a few spins, just enjoying his alone time on the ice. He was able to do this for a couple of hours until Patrick showed up.</p><p>"Starting without me today?" Patrick grinned.</p><p>"Today is lifting practice. I thought for sure you'd be out here warming up." David commented.</p><p>"David, I'll be doing the lifting. I slept in so I'd be well-rested," Patrick smirked.</p><p>"Extremely sure of yourself, are we?" David added as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Yes, I am." Patrick approached David and picked him up in a cradling position as if he was his bride, and he was about to carry him over the threshold.</p><p>"What are you doing? Put me down." David demanded.</p><p>"As you wish…" As Patrick released David, he smacked his ass. </p><p>The action surprised not only David but Patrick as well. He wasn't usually that forward. Even with the ladies, he always let the ladies make the first move.</p><p>"What the fuck?" David's eyes went dark as he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Guys do it in the locker room all the time. I've had my ass smacked multiple times right before a hockey game." Patrick grinned. </p><p>"Um…..ya, we won't be doing that here," David commented as if that was an awful idea. </p><p>"You need to have a little fun. You're so....so...uptight." Patrick struggled to articulate how he wanted to describe it, but as soon as he said it, he regretted it.</p><p>"I just know what's correct about this partnership, and smacking my ass is incorrect, which reminds me. You need to start wearing gloves." David demanding and skated away. He didn't want to engage in this topic of conversation any longer.</p><p>"What's wrong with my hands? I do that waxing thing for you. You've said yourself they're softer." Patrick furrowed his brow as he was not comprehending David's latest request.</p><p>"You have cold hands." David snapped as he skated back toward Patrick.</p><p>"David, my hands are on your clothes," Patrick replied as he placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Exactly. That's how cold your hands are. Put on some gloves." David urged.</p><p>Patrick's touch was starting to grow on David, whether it was a lift or possibly holding his hand during a program run-through. David had convinced himself that Patrick's touch wouldn't cause David's body to tingle all over if Patrick wore gloves. </p><p>"I think you'll be glad to know that I did shower and even used some of your body wash this morning." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Umm….excuse me? You used my body wash?" David questioned as his eyes grew wide in surprise.</p><p>"David, I saw it in the bathroom and wanted to know what all the fuss was about. It smells good. I thought maybe I should pick up a bottle. Can I find this at Walgreens?" Patrick asked as he did like this bath wash and figured that if it was good enough for David, it was good enough for him.</p><p>David's eyes started bulging out of his head.</p><p>"Walgreens? I ordered this special from France." David replied as he furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Okay, can you order me a bottle?" Patrick asked politely. </p><p>"I pay like $50 a bottle for this stuff." David gasped.</p><p>"Wow, okay, maybe it's not that good. I'll stick to my Walgreen's special cologne." Patrick let out a short laugh. </p><p>"Don't touch my stuff." David barked.</p><p>"Okay, David, what especially has your panties in a bunch this morning?" Patrick cackled.</p><p>"What makes you think I'm wearing panties and second, stop touching my stuff, and we won't have any problems," David asked as the volume of his voice increased.</p><p>"Okay, in the interest of us skating together, I wanted to come clean about something."</p><p>"Okay," David furrowed his eyebrow.</p><p>"I've been using your body wash for like a week now, and you've said nothing," Patrick stated, trying to stay straight-faced.</p><p>"Um, I would've noticed."</p><p>"But you haven't."</p><p>Jocelyn walked into the rink.</p><p>"Enough from you two. I could hear you from outside. We're doing lifting today. Have you both warmed up?"</p><p>"I've been out here since 5:30, but Mr. Bodywash just got out here." David tilted his head toward Patrick.</p><p>Jocelyn sent Patrick for a few laps around the rink to warm up. </p><p>A little while later, Jocelyn called Patrick and David back. </p><p>"Okay, Patrick, the key to lifting is to make it look effortless like David is just floating in your arms." Jocelyn laid out her arms flat and floated her arms above her head to present a visual for Patrick.</p><p>"I think I can wrap my head around that. Ted and I have been working together every day, and I've been working toward upping my weight count. I'm benching 225 right now." Patrick explained as he nodded.</p><p>Jocelyn had explained to Patrick, the mechanics of lifting David. David skated right into Patrick's arms and folded over, allowing Patrick to lift David straight up in the air as if he was soaring in the sky.  </p><p>A few moments later, Patrick lowered David down.</p><p>"Okay, nice job Patrick," David commented as he turned his nose up at Patrick and turned around.</p><p>"You two looked good like this. It looks like Patrick will be doing the lifting." Jocelyn smiled as a satisfied expression crossed her face.</p><p>"Um, hmmmm….no...no...no. You said we would both get a turn, and I would like my turn." David blustered as he waved his hands back and forth, reinforcing that he was not okay not having the opportunity to lift Patrick. David knew that Patrick was the obvious choice, but David was the experienced skater and should've had the chance to try. </p><p>"Okay, let me lift Patrick. I've got this." David turned around.</p><p>"David, are you sure you want to try this? Have you been working with Ted?" Jocelyn furrowed her brow.</p><p>"Um, no, but I can do this." David confidently stated.</p><p>"Very well, David." Jocelyn rolled her eyes and continued, "Patrick, skate into David's arms."</p><p>Patrick did as he was told, and David didn't even get Patrick over his head before Patrick went flying, and David hunched over in pain.</p><p>"Fuck, David." Patrick screeched out. He had landed on his rear, which was sore, but when he looked up at David, he clearly was in pain. He must have pulled some kind of muscle in his back because he wasn't used to lifting Patrick's weight. Patrick got up and skated to David. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Patrick asked as he knelt down and tried to rub small circles on David's back.</p><p>"Do I look okay?" David scoffed</p><p>Patrick saw the embarrassment on David's face. David was so used to getting his own way and not having to rely on people, so here comes Patrick, and he's chosen to lift. </p><p>Patrick walked over to David and knelt down, trying to rub his back. David seemed to lean into it and rolled onto his stomach on the ice. The ice should've been too cold to stand, but maybe Patrick's massage was soothing enough where David didn't care.</p><p>"How does that feel?" Patrick asked as he continued to kneed David's lower back. </p><p>"It actually feels quite nice," David said, sounding muffled as his face rested upon his arms folded on the ice.</p><p>"We can do better than this. Let me help you off the ice," Patrick said as he held out his hand to David. </p><p>David turned his head toward Patrick and rolled to his side. He grabbed Patrick's hand and gently got up. He stopped, and once he was vertical and looked over at Jocelyn and then at Patrick.</p><p>"Okay, you can lift," David finally blurted out as he grabbed his back and continued, "I really need to spend more time with Ted."</p><p>Patrick put his arm around David's waist in case he was having trouble temporarily walking. Patrick escorted David to the showers. He assured Patrick he was okay as they both agreed that he'd start to feel a little better afterward. </p><p>A little while later, Patrick made his way into the living room, and David handed a collection of movies to Patrick. </p><p>"I wanted to share our movie selections for the day. Which would you like to start with?" David grinned.</p><p>Patrick looked at the selection that David had handed him, and he gave him Bridget Jones Diary, My Best Friend's Wedding, Ten Things I Hate About You, and The Proposal. Patrick looked at the options and looked up at David blankly.</p><p>"Did I know it was movie day?" Patrick asked with some hesitation. </p><p>"Umm, yes...yes, since we can't skate, it's movie day," David said and nodded his head and closed his lips. </p><p>"These are chick flicks."</p><p>"They're romantic comedies and some of the best. Which one should we start with?"</p><p>"Wait a minute? Would you like me to finish that massage?" Patrick asked casually.</p><p>"You don't have to do that," David said softly as he tipped his head to the side.</p><p>"I'd like to. Does your back still hurt?" Patrick asked casually, trying to remain calm, he didn't hate the idea of giving David a back massage.</p><p>"It is pretty sore. I planned on laying down on the couch while we watched movies."</p><p>"Jocelyn already set up the table, and I have massage oil. If you'd like, I can give you a little massage. I'm not some master masseur, but my teammates have said that I have good hands." Patrick smiled.</p><p>There was no doubt in David's mind that he had good hands. The problem was, could David handle Patrick's hands all over him? Luckily the bathroom was close by, so if Patrick affected him as easily as David had suspected, he could take care of himself.</p><p>"Okay Brewer, don't bruise me or anything and be gentle. You're stronger than me, as proven today." David said with a grimace.</p><p>"I'm glad you've realized that," Patrick smirked.</p><p>David removed his t-shirt and climbed onto the table, facing down in the massage table face hole and relaxed his arms on little shelves that came off the side of the table.</p><p>Patrick brought a couple of heating pads with him to warm up his hands and to apply to David's sore back. David's lower back was aching, so Patrick started on one side and placed a small heating pad on the other. He grabbed some of his massage oil and gently started rubbing David's back in small circles, hoping to soothe the area a bit.</p><p>"Oh.my.God, what is that smell?" David asked as his voice rose suddenly.</p><p>"You don't like it?"</p><p>"No, it <i>smells</i> wonderful." David said in more of a moan.</p><p>"It's Cherry Almond. I brought a couple of different scents with me."</p><p>"Cherry and Almond are so good for the skin. I like this. Go on…" Patrick could almost hear the smile in David's voice.</p><p>"I'm glad you approve." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"It's not awful," David added with a partial smile.</p><p>David's skin was so soft and silky. It was clear he took good care of his skin as Patrick already knew he took good care of his body, as evidenced in the locker room. Patrick didn't stand and stare at him, but David was easy on the eyes and always a bright spot on Patrick's day. Most of the time, they ended up entering their shower stalls simultaneously, so it often happened that Patrick would catch a glimpse of David's partially naked body.</p><p>++++</p><p>"Thank you, Patrick, that was really <i> nice </i>. My back is starting to feel looser and not as tight." David said as he slowly got up.</p><p>"Anytime. Here….take these and alternate throughout the afternoon. This will give you some additional relief." Patrick said as he handed David hot and cold packs. </p><p>"You're quite good at this." David smiled.</p><p>"Trust me...after getting smacked around by guys twice your size, you know how to handle a few sore muscles," Patrick stated with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, I remember our hockey match. I'd rather not think about that again." David quickly stated.</p><p>"Don't worry David, I'll let you win next time."</p><p>"Ummm….hmmm….there will be no rematch. I'm not interested in that option."</p><p>"I'll remember that although that was quite a slapshot." Patrick laughed.</p><p>"So, what are we watching first?" David asked as he handed the DVDs back to Patrick.</p><p>He scoped out his options thinking Julia Roberts and Sandra Bullock were good actresses, so he opted to go for the Proposal first.</p><p>"Good choice." David smiled.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while as the movie played. Patrick would periodically comment, which annoyed David, but Patrick didn't care. </p><p>"Seriously, what kind of idiot says yes to marrying a woman who treats him like shit? What kind of movie is this?" Patrick asked, not expecting David to answer.</p><p>"The kind of guy who knows deep down this woman is perfect. Now quiet." David whispered back with an annoyed tone conveyed.</p><p>"But they had no interest in each other. They would've never gotten together if she hadn't forced him into marrying her."</p><p>"Fate stepped in." David pointed out.</p><p>"Do you believe in that? Soulmates? Fate?"</p><p>"I do." David snapped.</p><p>"Is Stevie your soulmate?"</p><p>"We aren't talking about Stevie now. Now shhh……"</p><p>David had never thought about Stevie as his soulmate, but rather someone that would make him happy. He did believe that there was one person who was each person's perfect fit, but he never thought he would ever find that person. </p><p>A couple of hours later, they turned on "My Best Friend's Wedding." David insisted that Patrick not talk through this movie and reminded him that talking through movies was incorrect. </p><p>Patrick liked Julia Roberts and figured he couldn't go wrong, but again he sat there frustrated with another rom-com.</p><p>"Okay, what the fuck? Why didn't she just tell him that she loved him from the start? Why play games?" Patrick asked. He was frustrated by the fact that Julia Robert's character wouldn't tell her best friend how she felt.</p><p>"She was scared. Telling someone you love them is a terrifying thing. You aren't afraid of anything." David observed Patrick quickly and shifted his focus back to the television.</p><p>"Oh, I'm scared of lots of things, but why not just be honest? Had she been straight with him to start, she may have gotten the guy instead of torturing herself for days."</p><p>"She was hoping fate would step in."</p><p>"There you go with fate again. Sometimes you just have to take a risk and take chances."</p><p>"Ummm, I think fate brought you to me," David admitted softly.</p><p>"I guess you could look at it that way," Patrick commented with a smile. </p><p>"Yep." David nodded with a smile.</p><p>Patrick hadn't thought about any kind of intervention that brought him to this point. He thought it was just some kind of dumb luck, but maybe it was fate. Jocelyn found him and not the other way around.</p><p>David asked Patrick to save the other Julia as the last pick. Patrick obliged. At this point, he had sat through two rom-coms in one afternoon, so what was a couple more. </p><p>David put in "Bridget Jones's Diary."</p><p>Patrick was quieter during this movie than he had been. This movie seemed to align with the typical rom-com type style of film he was used to. Men fight over 'the girl,' and finally, one of the men gets 'the girl.'</p><p>"So David, is this one a favorite?" Patrick asked curiously.</p><p>"Umm, yes, very much so." David nodded.</p><p>"What do you like about it?"</p><p>"What's not to like? Bridget has two guys fighting over her. Who wouldn't want two people fighting over you? You were a hockey superstar. You must have had all the girls fighting over you."</p><p>"No, I wouldn't say that. Yes, I spent a lot of time with different girls, but I wouldn't say girls fought over me. I guess the idea that there is more than one person who wants your heart is nice, but I just want to find that one person."</p><p>"Your soulmate," David said as he looked over at Patrick.</p><p>"Whatever you want to call it."</p><p>"Your perfect match."</p><p>Patrick laughed as the credits rolled. He loved the idea of finding the one person he was supposed to spend his life with, but he struggled with the idea that one really did exist. It just didn't seem real.</p><p>They finished the afternoon with "Ten Things I Hate About You" to cap off the afternoon with David's other favorite Julia.</p><p>"So David, were you like Bianca in high school?"</p><p>"Ummm...no, Alexis was more like Bianca, and I was more like Kat."</p><p>Patrick laughed.</p><p>Patrick tried to picture David in high school. If he was anything back then like he is now, he was probably quite an ass and not very popular. Had they gone to high school together, their paths probably would've never crossed. </p><p>"Oh come on, you must have been like Joey Donner, attracting all the ladies." Patrick teased with a smile.</p><p>"Ew, no. This may come as a shock to you, but I wasn't drowning in phone numbers in high school. Most of the girls didn't find a male figure skater very appealing."</p><p>"Ya, if you don't play hockey in my hometown, you aren't considered much," Patrick added.</p><p>"Have you always wanted to play the hockey?" David casually asked.</p><p>"My dad played when he was younger, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I always thought I'd play professional hockey after college. You bet your leggings, I never thought I'd ever consider figure skating."</p><p>"Then why are you here?" David's voice went soft. This had been a pleasant afternoon, and that last comment stung.</p><p>"I want the gold medal. Isn't that what you want?"</p><p>"I'm open to working toward it."</p><p>"David, if you don't want it, then what am I doing here?" Patrick asked forcefully.</p><p>David reminded Patrick that they hadn't been skating together for too long; the Olympics were still over a year away, and Patrick still had to qualify for Nationals. </p><p>David didn't want to get too excited about the Olympics. He still felt guilty for letting his last opportunity slip by. He really thought he didn't want any more of this, but his parents always had a way of convincing David that skating was his life. </p><p>Maybe skating with Patrick wasn't so bad after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow had started to fall as it was getting closer to Christmas time. Patrick had decided to stay with the Rose family for the holidays as he wasn't ready to face his family.</p><p>Patrick and David had finished up practice for the day. Their program was coming together. It had been about eight months since the day that Patrick Brewer had entered the Rose Family rink.</p><p>Patrick headed up to David's room, excited to give David an early Christmas present. He was pretty pleased with the final selection. Patrick searched many stores and had even gone shopping with Alexis. He couldn't find anything that he felt was worthy of David. Ultimately he surprised himself with his final selection but decided to go for it. </p><p>He politely knocked on the door, and before he could hear David say that he'd be right there, Patrick opened the door on a stark naked David.</p><p>"What the actual fuck are you doing here? Get out of here!" David went to cover up his body, which instantly reacted to Patrick, but David couldn't let Patrick see that.</p><p>"David, I see you in the locker room every day, this isn't really any different. I have one of those too in case you've forgotten." Patrick smiled, pointing toward David's <i>not</i> completely flaccid cock. </p><p>"I'm very aware you have a dick." David sassed as he tried to turn away to hide what the lower half of his body was trying to show. Patrick walked around the locker room without any towel, very modest, how could David not take notice?</p><p>"Oh David, you watch me in the locker room, I'm flattered," Patrick smirked.</p><p>"You strut around the locker room like a New York runway model. It's hard to miss you!" David snapped as he was still fidgeting with getting himself covered up with a towel.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy the show! Anyways, here you go." Patrick handed David a wrapped package and continued, "I wrapped it myself, but what do you get for the guy who has everything?"</p><p>David started to unwrap the gift as a smile formed on his face. "This is the first present I haven't bought myself in a long time, so thank you." David completely unwrapped the package and looked at it in confusion. "An old shirt."</p><p>"An old shirt? That's PJ Axelsson's game sweater. He wore that sweater." Patrick's face fell immediately, and he continued, "It's okay. I'll take it back."</p><p>David looked at Patrick immediately and knew he offended him. David knew nothing about hockey and couldn't pretend to know who this person was, but he wanted to keep it. The game sweater would be the perfect souvenir to remember Patrick by once their partnership was over.</p><p>Patrick went to tug the jersey away.</p><p>"No, I like it," David exclaimed as he tried to pull it away.</p><p>"You're going to tear it," Patrick raised his voice.</p><p>"Let it go!" David bellowed.</p><p>Patrick did let it go, and it flew back in David's face. David took it and folded it neatly on his end table. </p><p>"It so happens I got something for you too. Merry Christmas!" David smiled and grabbed the bag, handing it to David. David couldn't pretend to know what to get Patrick for Christmas, so he thought this would be an excellent opportunity to help Patrick get onto a skincare regimen. Patrick's skin had great potential but just needed a little help. </p><p>Patrick's face lit up as David handed the bag. It felt heavy with multiple pieces inside. Patrick pulled out four bottles.</p><p>"Cleanser, Body Wash, Moisturizer and a Mask," Patrick stated matter of factly.</p><p>"It was either that or a gift certificate for a facial. I took a chance." David smirked.</p><p>Patrick politely smiled as he put the bottles back in the gift bag. "Thank you, David."</p><p>Patrick turned around and walked out of David's room. He wasn't quite sure how to take David's present. David was always trying to mold Patrick into his own image of the perfect partner. First, the paraffin treatments and now the skincare routine. He really didn't like Patrick for him, but he really didn't have to. They were ice skating partners, after all. They didn't have to be friends. David had told Patrick time and time again how much he hated Sebastien, and they made it to the Olympics, so why couldn't Patrick and David repeat and win?</p><p>++++</p><p>Patrick found himself in the Rose family kitchen a little while after dinner. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to say thank you to the Rose family for sharing their Christmas holiday with him. Patrick loved to bake, and it was primarily at this moment that he really missed his mom. Patrick was going to bake her Raspberry Thumbprint cookies and chocolate chip cookies as he had both recipes saved on his phone. Patrick searched for all his ingredients and made quick work of whipping up the cookie dough batter. He ended up with several dozens of chocolate chip cookies.  Patrick loved the Rose kitchen since it was fully equipped with top of the line brands. He had started measuring out the ingredients for the raspberry thumbprint cookies as David walked into the kitchen. </p><p>"Someone's been busy, I didn't know you knew your way around the kitchen." David beamed as he watched Patrick prepare some kind of recipe or batter.</p><p>"David, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Are you hungry? You can try one if you'd like." Patrick smiled as he handed David a chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>"Ummm….are they filled with poison?" David furrowed his eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, they are filled with poison, and I want you to eat one knowing that Olympic National qualifications are only a couple weeks away."</p><p>David grabbed a cookie and took a bite.</p><p>"OH.MY.GOD. Patrick Brewer, why haven't you made me cookies before?" David gasped. He had dated pastry chefs before, male and female, but no one had made David cookies that tasted so delicious.</p><p>"I take it you like the cookie?" Patrick smirked.</p><p>"Where did you learn to bake like this?" </p><p>"My mother." Patrick smiled satisfactorily.</p><p>"This is really good. Were you making more?"</p><p>"I thought about making a batch of raspberry thumbprint cookies."</p><p>"Oh, yes, please. Can I help you?" David grinned at the thought of making cookies. </p><p>"Whoa! Did David Rose just ask to help me in the kitchen? I didn't even think you knew what a stove was, let alone a measuring cup."</p><p>"I used to help Adelina as a child make dinner fairly often. Adelina was our full time made/nanny growing up," David smiled and continued, "Look at us learning new things about each other. Jocelyn would be proud."</p><p>David came over next to Patrick at the counter, checking out the mixing bowls and spoons. Just as David got close enough, Patrick scooped some of the flour in his mixing bowl and throw it at David.</p><p>"Yes, she would." Patrick grinned.</p><p>"Patrick Brewer, you did not just throw flour at me?" David smiled and repeated Patrick's action. </p><p>Patrick was startled by David's reaction, so he grabbed some more flour, dabbed his nose, and snuck off to the kitchen island's opposing side. </p><p>David took more flour out of the measuring cup and started working toward Patrick slowly, and it didn't work because when David moved, Patrick moved away. They played cat and mouse for a few minutes.</p><p>"Okay, I surrender. You win this one Brewer, but let it be known I like your smile."</p><p>"David Rose, did you actually just give me a compliment?" Patrick's smile widened as he felt small flutters within his belly.</p><p>"Yes, I believe I did." David enjoyed all of Patrick's physical attributes, but his smile always warmed David. Something about his smile was safe and secure. </p><p>"That is a first."</p><p>"Ummm, ya, don't get used to it."</p><p>Patrick came back around the corner, and before he knew it, David had poured a half cup of flour over Patrick's head and down his face. Patrick scooped up a handful of flour and rubbed it all down David's face and down his shirt.</p><p>The pair laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Patrick and David both grabbed their phones, wrapped their arms around each other, and took a selfie for each phone. </p><p>David surprised himself at his reaction to his own flour-covered clothes. He would've screamed if it was anyone else, but for Patrick, he didn't care. He'd try to get it dry cleaned, but in the end, having this moment with Patrick meant more than a sweater. </p><p>Patrick stood so close to David that he would've been lying to himself if he just didn't want to go in and kiss David right then and there. There was so much holding him back. He considered the fact that David was in a committed relationship with a woman who was due home within days that he hadn't seen in months plus the more crucial factor to consider...did David have any interest in Patrick at all?</p><p>David found himself frozen for a few seconds as he grabbed a few paper towels, trying to clean up Patrick's face. He moved the paper towel in slow circular motions as he concentrated on Patrick's lips. David just wanted to reach out and kiss him, but Stevie would be home soon, and the loneliness he was feeling would go away. Any feelings he had for Patrick would go away as soon as Stevie came back. It made sense. He was just lonely. </p><p>As David was cleaning Patrick's face, David heard a voice.</p><p>"David, are you home?"</p><p>David ran around the counter to the hallway, and there she was. He pulled her right into an intense kiss covering her in flour.</p><p>Stevie pulled away, brushing the white powder off her clothes. "Hey, I'm excited to see you too, but what's all over your face?"</p><p>David laughed as Patrick entered the hallway.</p><p>"Stevie Budd, this is Patrick Brewer, my skating partner. Patrick Brewer, meet Stevie Budd, my girlfriend." David gestured back and forth between Patrick and Stevie sporting a wide grin. </p><p>"Hello Stevie, I'd shake your hand, but I'm covered in flour. David wanted to help me in the kitchen, and as you can see, it ended in quite a mess."</p><p>"Sounds about right." Stevie smiled.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Stevie. I've heard a lot about you," Patrick smiled.</p><p>"None of its true," Stevie slightly smirked, almost unsure, as she studied the situation between David and Patrick and the mess they had created. </p><p>Patrick released a small laugh and excused himself to go back to the kitchen to clean up. If Patrick wasn't convinced that Stevie really existed, he was now. He peeked around the corner into the hallway, witnessing David and Stevie's kiss. If he was developing a crush on David Rose, it was officially time to let it go. Luckily, the Rose Family had a big New Year's Bash coming up, which would provide an opportunity for Patrick to possibly meet someone, hopefully. </p><p>Patrick proceeded to clean up the kitchen and decided to make the raspberry thumbprint cookies after all. If nothing else, they would give him a taste of home. He needed to go home. After the new year, he would make the trip.</p><p>++++</p><p>Patrick had enjoyed a beautiful Christmas with the Rose Family and Stevie. David's family clearly adored Stevie. David had reduced the practice schedule with Stevie in town, which gave Jocelyn more time with her family. Patrick and Alexis had spent more time together. Alexis flirted with Patrick all the time, but he tried to engage, being polite. She wasn't the Rose he wanted. </p><p>New Year's Eve arrived, and the Rose family had planned a rather large black-tie affair. Alexis had taken Patrick shopping to help him find the right tuxedo. </p><p>Patrick was getting dressed, he had taken a shower, shaved, and even used the products that David had bought him for Christmas. He was excited about this party. He hadn't really socialized with a large group of people in months. As Patrick was making the final touches on his tux, he received a knock at the door. Patrick was greeted by Alexis, who was wearing a sleek black evening dress. Alexis looked Patrick up and down before giving him an okay signal. </p><p>Patrick exited his bedroom and hooked Alexis' arm in his, and they headed down the hall, down the stairs into the mix of people. Alexis introduced Patrick to everyone, including all of the ladies their age. </p><p>Patrick was distracted as he looked over and saw David socializing with other people. He starred for a few seconds as he checked him out. He was wearing a snug jacket with a tie and what looked like some kind of skirt? Patrick had never seen that before. His brain started to short circuit with ideas of running his hands up David's naked legs, but Alexis quickly brought him out of his reverie.</p><p>"Button, come dance with us." Alexis waved her hand in front of Patrick's face.</p><p>"I apologize. I got lost looking at all the people here. Yes, let's dance." Patrick smiled. </p><p>Alexis, Patrick, and several ladies about their age headed to the dance floor. Patrick let himself get lost in "Bad Romance." He wasn't a dancer, but he certainly tried. He loved being surrounded by all the ladies and the attention they gave him. Patrick tried to mimic the Lady Gaga moves the girls were swaying to. He probably looked ridiculous, but he was having fun.</p><p>David was socializing with Stevie and some of their high society friends when he looked over at Patrick. He saw him dancing with the ladies and fought back the urge to smile. David and Stevie had already had a heated discussion after walking in on the flour disaster a few nights ago. She had accused David of having feelings for Patrick. David denied it, pointing out that they usually do argue. David was still trying to get over his growing crush on Patrick Brewer, but Stevie home or not, he was not successful thus far.</p><p>David then excused himself to use the restroom. </p><p>Patrick excused himself from the ladies to go find the restroom. As Patrick walked toward the bathroom, he found himself singing along softly to Lady Gaga's melody. Since the bathroom was occupied, he waited patiently when he was approached by Stevie.</p><p>"Hello Patrick, you look like you're having a good time out there," Stevie observed with an unreadable expression on her face.</p><p>"I love a good party." Patrick smiled as he tilted his head back against the wall.</p><p>"And I love a happy boyfriend. I haven't been able to catch you alone since I got back." Stevie said as she folded her arms across her chest. The tone in her voice had turned a little sterner.</p><p>"Um...excuse me?" Patrick asked as he furrowed his brow and stood at attention.</p><p>"I know you've been giving David a hard time. I don't like to see him upset. If you two are going to be working together, you might want to try being nice."  Stevie conveyed as her hands moved her hips. </p><p>"You and I clearly don't spend time with the same David Rose. You might want to try investing in blindfolds." Patrick walked away, thinking he'd find another bathroom. The nerve of Stevie blaming Patrick for his and David's problems. David finds fault in everything Patrick does from the way he dresses, how he takes care of his body, how he lands a jump, how he grabs David's hand in a program. Patrick could have gone on and on. David needed to ease up on Patrick and not the other way around.</p><p>David stood on the other side of the door listening to the conversation. He put his back against the wall and slid down. David thought that he and Patrick were getting along. He thought the two of them were at least moving toward a friendship. David felt tears sting his eyes as he felt his heart break. It felt as if Patrick had just dumped him, or he had found out Patrick was using him for money or connections. David had to dust it off. He had Stevie, and that was most important. He got back up, cleaned up his face, and left the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Stevie waiting and smiling as if she had been waiting for him forever.</p><p>Stevie loved David and all the quirks that went with him. He was demanding, and she knew how to put him in his place. She was used his dramatic mood changes because when his mood shifted just the right way, they were so happy. </p><p>Stevie told David about her conversation with Patrick. Patrick needed to stop slamming David and learn to accept his moods. He didn't need to give it back every time David said something Patrick disagreed with. David reminded her that he didn't do friends and that he could survive with or without Patrick's friendship. </p><p>David's face fell at the thought of not having Patrick's friendship.</p><p>Stevie tipped up his chin.</p><p>"You have me, and I'm not going anywhere." Stevie smiled and pulled David in for a sweet, soft kiss and continued, "I hate when your dad sends me away so long. God, do I miss you." Stevie reached for a hug from David. </p><p>"Remind me to show you how much I've missed you tonight after the party." David displayed an evil grin.</p><p>"I think you've shown me that every night since I've been back, although you can show me again." Stevie blushed.</p><p>"Come on...we just have to last till midnight." David grabbed Stevie's fingers and interlaced them in his hands as they headed back toward the party. </p><p>A slow song started playing, and David asked Stevie to dance. Patrick had found Alexis as they began to sway to "You and Me."</p><p>Alexis rested her head on Patrick's shoulder as Patrick looked over at David and Stevie. They were smiling, maybe laughing at something only meant for them, sharing brief, sweet kisses. They looked so happy. Patrick wanted to find that. He wanted to feel so in love with someone that it physically hurt when they weren't around. He knew that kind of love existed in the movies, but wondered how realistic it was. Were soulmates really a thing? David hadn't even admitted Stevie was his soulmate. Patrick jerked his head away as Alexis lifted her head up. </p><p>"You like my brother, don't you, Button?" Alexis asked softly.</p><p>"We tolerate each other," Patrick commented.</p><p>"I think you two should try being nice to each other. I'm sure David feels the same way about you even if he won't admit it." Alexis added in the same soft voice.</p><p>"Exactly, he forces himself to deal with me. If we get to the Olympics, it'll be all over after that."</p><p>"I don't know about that."</p><p>In Patrick's fantasies, David and Stevie broke up, and Patrick had the opportunity to take David on a date, hold his hand and just talk or laugh without anything hanging over them like a gold medal. Just thoughts that probably weren't going to come true anytime soon.</p><p>David and Stevie were dancing, and Stevie rested her head against David's. He looked over at Patrick, who appeared to be having a serious conversation with Alexis. Alexis and Patrick had connected almost immediately, and as close as they seemed to be, David never understood why they weren't together even though the last thing he wanted was Patrick with his sister. They almost looked cute together, so what was holding them back?</p><p>The DJ came over the loudspeaker and announced it was just a couple minutes away from midnight. Trays of champagne were going around everywhere. The Roses had hired a reasonably large catering company to work for this party. As they handed out the champagne, sparklers were being dispersed as well. </p><p>The countdown started...10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2……" Happy New Year," as shouted by everyone. </p><p>The flurry of kisses started. </p><p>All the ladies had kissed Patrick and had even gone back for second kisses. Patrick loved to kiss, so he didn't mind. Patrick decided to go for it and go in for a kiss with Alexis. The kiss turned out to be nice, but it didn't do anything for him. It felt like he was kissing a friend.</p><p>David had kissed several people as well. David reached in for an intense kiss with Stevie thinking she would be his last kiss before they escaped for the night until he faced one last person.</p><p>They stared into each other's eyes probably for a few moments too long, and both leaned in kissing each other on the cheek.</p><p>"Happy New David!" Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Patrick!" David half-smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Keep Holding On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick returns home for the weekend!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was packing up for his weekend at home. It was time to tell his parents everything, regardless of the consequences. </p><p>As Patrick finished loading up his suitcase, he heard a knock at his door. He asked who it was, and David responded. David had never been to Patrick's room, so he froze for a second and proceeded to answer the door. </p><p>"Jocelyn told me you were leaving for the weekend?" David asked with a smile as he stood in the doorway.</p><p>"Yes, is that a problem?" Patrick confirmed with a concerned tone in his voice.</p><p>"Oh no, I think it's great. You haven't been home since you got here. They probably think we're holding you prisoner or something." David said as he shimmied his way into Patrick's room. </p><p>"I'm sorry it's a mess in here. I wasn't expecting company."</p><p>"I haven't been in here since Sebastien. He had mirrors up all over the place." David observed as he looked around. </p><p>"Ya, I took them down."</p><p>"What's this?" David asked as he looked up at a photo on Patrick's wall. </p><p>Patrick smiled, "I once told this guy how much I loved the smell of the ice. It became a thing, so he grabbed a camera and took a picture."</p><p>"I never thought about it."</p><p>"I'm not surprised."</p><p>"David, we're waiting," Stevie shouted and honked the horn from the car waiting outside.</p><p>"Just a minute." David shouted back and continued with Patrick, "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I just think you'd skate even better if you let yourself enjoy it a little bit."</p><p>"Um...hmmm...I don't recall asking for skating advice." David snapped.</p><p>"Well, you're the one who brought it up." Patrick countered.</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"Yes, you did."</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"Yes, you did."</p><p>"No, I did…..I came up to bring you this. It's a video for your family of us skating."</p><p>Patrick scratched his head for a moment.</p><p>David continued, "My dad booked some extra rooms in Chicago for the Nationals, and we'd like your family to join us if they're able. You've worked so hard. I'm sure they're thrilled!" David smiled.</p><p>"I don't know. I'll talk to my parents." Patrick stated.</p><p>"They're coming, right?" David questioned.</p><p>"Yes, they're coming," Patrick announced.</p><p>"Come on, David, it's a 7:30 show." Stevie hollered from the car.</p><p>"I'm coming," David shouted.</p><p>"You better get going. I'll see you in a few days."</p><p>++++</p><p>As much as he missed the familiarity of the skating rink and David, it felt good to be home. He had a lot to talk about this weekend. He was scared and nervous, but he had to do it. It was time. </p><p>Clint and Marcy Brewer, Patrick's parents, owned a sports bar in town that was well-liked and very busy. Patrick practically grew up there and helped out with odd shifts to make a little extra money when he was old enough. It was Saturday morning, and he figured his parents were getting ready for lunch through evening rush as the bar played several hockey games all day long. The walls inside the bar were covered in hockey paraphernalia. The Brewer family had traveled to various hockey arenas over the years and had met many players from multiple teams.</p><p>Patrick walked into the bar and was practically tackled with a kiss.</p><p>"Paddy, we've missed you," Rachel exclaimed as she broke the kiss. Rachel was Patrick's former girlfriend. They had been on and off again since they were kids but broke things off for good when Patrick headed to the Olympics in Calgary. </p><p>Rachel was a very dear friend, and Patrick really cared about her, but he always felt something was missing in their relationship, and he could never put his finger on it.</p><p>"Hey, Rach! Keeping an eye on my parents?" Patrick smiled. </p><p>"You know it!! They're in the back and going to be so excited to see you!!"</p><p>Patrick put his stuff down, and within seconds his mother came rushing toward him, giving him a kiss and pulling him in for a hug. "Oh, my sweet boy! Where have you been?"</p><p>"I'd like to know the answer to that too, son!" Clint stated matter-of-factly as he came in to hug Patrick.</p><p>"That's an excellent question, and I have a perfect answer. Could we sit down and talk about it?" Patrick answered nervously. </p><p>"Yes, let me get a pot of coffee on and some fresh muffins I just finished baking in the back." Marcy raced to the kitchen.</p><p>Patrick, Rachel, and Clint went to go sit down at a nearby table. </p><p>"Patrick, is everything okay? You left without saying a word other than you needed to get away. We haven't been in touch trying to honor your need for space, but we've thought about you every day." </p><p>Patrick could hear the concern in his father's voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, dad. I appreciate the space and Rach, I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts. I just wasn't in the right place to answer them." Patrick's voice softened as he prepared himself for this conversation. Not only will he disappoint his parents for taking up figure skating, but he lied to them about why he was leaving. </p><p>"Are you home for good, Paddy? We really miss you." Rachel asked with a partial smile.</p><p>"I'm only here for the weekend." Patrick nodded as he answered.</p><p>Marcy came out with a tray of muffins and a few cups of coffee. She set them down on the table and sat down next to Clint.</p><p>"Patrick, where have you been?" Marcy asked.</p><p>"Well, it's interesting. I was at work one day before I left, and this foreign woman approached me for a possibly Olympic opportunity." Patrick started to perk up as he answered and began to think about all he and David had accomplished and could achieve.</p><p>"Olympics? You're going back to the Olympics? What about your eye?" Marcy asked, with concern laced all over her tone.</p><p>"Mom, it's okay. I've spoken to my doctor here, and he okayed this. I've been doing a little figure skating."</p><p>"Finger painting? I'm pretty sure Patrick just said finger painting. There is no way Patrick Brewer would figure skate." Rachel observed as she let out a slight chuckle.</p><p>"Well, Rach, if you had asked me to figure skate three years ago, I would have laughed out loud, but that's what I've been doing for the past nine months, and surprisingly I'm good at it," Patrick explained as he perked up with a smile that didn't leave his face.</p><p>"Patrick, really? Only girls figure skate. Is it the girl? Are you two together?" Clint asked.</p><p>"No, Dad. My partner is a guy who does have a cute sister, but she and I are just friends. A male pairing is not common but happens. I have a video of us skating if you'd like to see it."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Patrick, but I'm having a hard time picturing my hockey player son as a figure skater. Typically the only guys who figure skate are gay. Son, you're not gay." Clint laughed.</p><p>"Dad, that's actually not true. David has a girlfriend, so he's not gay." Patrick explained.</p><p>"You said you had some videos of you two skating?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"I do." Patrick smiled and pulled up a couple of videos that Alexis had sent to Patrick.</p><p>Patrick played one of the videos and displayed it so Rachel, Clint, and Marcy could see it on Patrick's phone. Patrick watched their reactions after each spin and jump. He witnessed the smiles form on Rachel and Marcy's faces, but he wasn't sold on how his father was feeling at the moment. </p><p>As the video ended, he saw tears forming in Marcy's eyes.</p><p>"Oh, my sweet boy, you look so graceful. What is your partner's name?" Marcy asked.</p><p>"David." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Oh, you and David look absolutely beautiful together. I would've never guessed you could look so graceful. You're usually so aggressive on the ice. Are you happy?" Marcy smiled as she asked.</p><p>"Mom, surprisingly, I am. The Rose family has been so good to me. You'd love them. I even baked your cookies Christmas which they love-"</p><p>"Patrick, why didn't you come home for Christmas?" The smile on Marcy's face immediately fell. </p><p>"Honestly, mom, I was scared to tell you guys. I didn't think you'd approve." A few tears threatened to fall as Patrick's smile disappeared.</p><p>"Oh my sweet boy, yes, we love hockey, but if figure skating makes you happy, we support you. Your happiness is all that matters to us. Right, Clint?" Marcy had reached across the table and squeezed Patrick's hand.</p><p>"Yes, that's all that matters, Patrick. You're quite good at it, but that doesn't surprise me. You can do anything you set your mind to, my son. I'm proud of you. You think you and David may make it to the Olympics?" Clint inquired as he intently focused on Patrick.</p><p>"Yes, dad, there's a good chance. I'm working towards qualifying for Nationals first, and if I qualify, we'll compete at Nationals in Chicago. If we score high enough at Nationals, we'll head to Albertville. I plan on going back to the Olympics. I deserve that gold medal." </p><p>"Yes, you were robbed of that gold medal, Patrick. You want this; therefore, you're going to do it." Marcy announced with a smile. </p><p>"If we qualify for Nationals, the Rose family would like you guys to join us in Chicago. What do you think? Can you get bar coverage? Maybe you guys and Rach could come down?" Patrick asked, hopeful that his parents would want to come to see him perform live.</p><p>"Oh, my sweet boy, I'll be there. Dad and I will talk about this, but yes, two or all of us will be there. I promise. I'm so glad you finally told us. Tell us more about David." Marcy responded with eyes bright and a broad smile, feeling very proud of her son.</p><p>"Can we talk about David later? I'd like to grab Rachel and catch up if that's okay." Patrick asked casually.</p><p>"Yes, definitely. I'm going to call in the crew to cover today. I'd like to have dinner at home with you tonight if that's okay?" Marcy requested.</p><p>"I'd love that, mom," Patrick replied as he got up from the table, reached over and hugged Marcy and Clint. </p><p>Rachel followed after him, and they hopped in Rachel's car. </p><p>"What did you have in mind, Patrick? Did you want to head to your house? My house? Grab some coffee?"</p><p>"Let's just head back to my house, I just need to talk," Patrick replied as he felt nervous about the next conversation he was going to have with Rachel. If he could confide in anyone about this, it was her. She'd be confused and possibly upset, but he needed to tell her.</p><p>"Paddy, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm honestly just confused and could really use a friendly ear."</p><p>"Sounds good. I'm glad to listen. Anything for you. Always…I hope you know that."</p><p>"I hope that's still true after this, Rach."</p><p>Rachel grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed it. They didn't let their hands go for the short drive to Patrick's parent's home. They pulled in, and Patrick let them into his house. They headed into the living room on the couch. They sat on opposite sides. Patrick didn't want to leave any impression that he intended to initiate any kind of romantic situation. </p><p>"Paddy, what's really going on with you? You've been so tense since you arrived." Rachel asked as she focused on Patrick. </p><p>"Rach, I'm curious about guys." Patrick blurted.</p><p>"Paddy, what do you mean?" Rachel furrowed her brow.</p><p>"My partner, David. I've thought about him."</p><p>"Okay, that sounds nice. You think about him when you're not with him. That's okay. You guys spend a lot of time together. I'm sure you're quite close." Rachel reassured.</p><p>"You're not understanding me….I dream about him at night. I dream about what it would be like to-" </p><p>Rachel cut him off.</p><p>"Patrick, you think you're gay?" Rachel's eyes grew wide as she attempted to clarify what Patrick was implying.</p><p>Patrick got up and started pacing the room, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>"Rach, I really don't know. All I know is that I look at him and I just want to…..then I think about all the guys in the locker room. I've dreamt about other guys, but I can't get David out of my head. This is so different, but he's with Stevie, so nothing would ever happen there. I see him practically naked every day and God……" Patrick rambled and stopped himself. The last thing he needed to do was go into great detail about what he wanted to do with this guy when he was sitting right next to the girl that had taken his virginity amongst many other sexual encounters.</p><p>"Whoa Patrick Brewer! Tell me about David. I want to hear all about this guy who has you so frazzled." Rachel grinned, it was if Patrick was going to share some fantastic gossip with her.</p><p>"We don't get along. He's this overbearing, entitled guy who wants everything his way, and I just give him shit at every turn because I don't know how to deal with him otherwise." Patrick explained as just stood there looking at Rachel. He couldn't sit down and just relax. He had gotten so worked up explaining all that was David Rose. </p><p>"Paddy, you've never been one for drama, so what is it about this guy?"</p><p>"I don't know. He's gorgeous, but it's more than that. I want to be with him all the time, even though he drives me absolutely insane. I watched four rom coms in one afternoon just so I could be with him." Patrick explained, and the more he listened to himself speak, the more he realized he had it bad for David Rose. </p><p>"You're joking. I used to have to bribe you to get you to watch a rom-com with me. What did you watch for him?" Rachel chuckled.</p><p>Patrick told Rachel about their afternoon of rom coms after David pulled out his back.</p><p>"You sat through movies by the two Julias in one afternoon? Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" Rachel grimaced.</p><p>"I know Rach, and I swear to you that I voiced my opinion on each of those movies about how unrealistic and stupid the plotlines were. He wasn't pleased with me by the end of the afternoon." Patrick grinned.</p><p>"Ummm….I wouldn't have been either. I think I like this guy for you. You two need to get it on and see what happens. All this fighting sounds like some pretty delicious foreplay." </p><p>Patrick grabbed a nearby throw pillow on the chair he stood next to and chucked it at Rachel, laughing for a second until he remembered Stevie.</p><p>"You should see him with his girlfriend, he loves her, and she loves him. She travels so much for his dad's business, but they're solid." Patrick's face fell.</p><p>Rachel got up and walked over to Patrick, tipping up his chin.</p><p>"You don't know that. How many times have you really seen them together? Have you ever seen them alone?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Maybe only once or twice."</p><p>"So they could be pretending. If she works for David's dad, is it possible the relationship is arranged?"</p><p>"That sounds so old fashioned, Rach."</p><p>"They're high society, right? It's the Rose family who runs all those motels?"</p><p>"It is," Patrick confirmed.</p><p>"Don't rule David out yet. Do you have any pictures of you two together?"</p><p>Patrick smiled as he pulled out the selfie from the night they 'tried' to bake cookies.</p><p>"You two don't get along?" Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head. </p><p>"Honestly, this really was the only time something like this happened. We're typically fighting or disagreeing on something. It's kind of become our thing." Patrick explained and let out a quick laugh.</p><p>"Patrick, you two have potential, and from watching those videos, it's pretty clear to me you two have some chemistry. Does David like guys?"</p><p>"I think I've heard rumors about his wild past, so I'm pretty sure he's been with guys before, but I really don't know."</p><p>"Regardless if it's with David or someone else, if you want to be with another man, go for it. There was always something missing with you and me, and maybe that's it. You know I'll always love you regardless of who you fall in love with." Rachel smiled and pulled Patrick in for a hug.</p><p>"Rach, I love you. I hope you know that. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure this out or at least question the possibility." </p><p>"Don't beat yourself up. I should have learned after the first few times. It takes two people in a relationship. Just promise me something…."</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Talk your mom into letting me go to Chicago. I really want to meet this David dude and this Stevie chick. I'll tell you if they're the real deal. I'm rooting for you two, Paddy." Rachel pleaded with a smile and a wink.</p><p>"You got it!!!" Patrick pulled in Rachel for a kiss on the cheek and another hug. It took him a while to let her go. He finally got out everything that he had been feeling, and it was so freeing.  <br/>+++++</p><p>Marcy had made lasagna, garlic bread, and caesar salad for dinner, which was Patrick's favorite meal. Patrick was an only child. He wasn't spoiled by any means, but he had all the love in the world a child could need. Even though he knew his parents loved him, that didn't make a conversation about David any less nerve-wracking in Patrick's mind.</p><p>"Patrick, you've been so quiet. How was your time with Rachel today? She came back to the bar this afternoon, and she seemed to be pretty happy. Something going on with you two?" Marcy asked with a smile as she started cutting her lasagna into smaller pieces.</p><p>Patrick sighed, "No, nothing is or will happen with Rachel and me again. She is my best friend, and I would do anything for her. I love her, but I'm not in love with her."</p><p>"Rachel knows that?" Marcy asked.</p><p>"She does. She was really supportive this afternoon, and now I need to talk to you guys." Patrick took a bit of his lasagna as if the carbs were going to provide him with the courage he needed to tell his parents what he intended to say.</p><p>"Patrick, there is nothing you could say that would make us disappointed in you or upset at you as long as you tell us the truth. We love you, Patrick. Please let us in." Marcy begged, looking at Patrick with soft eyes. </p><p>"This kind of conversation doesn't come naturally, so I'm just going to say it. I think I've developed a crush on David, my skating partner." Patrick blurted.</p><p>Silence fell over the room for a moment. Marcy and Clint didn't look upset, just silent and blank. </p><p>Patrick continued.</p><p>"I don't know what any of this means. I don't know if this means I'm gay, I like men and women or just that I'm curious about guys. I just wanted to be honest with you. I'm pretty confused right now." Patrick explained and looked down at his plate, taking another bite as if the Brewer family was engaging in a typical dinner conversation.</p><p>Marcy got up, walked over to Patrick, and pulled him up for a hug.</p><p>"My sweet boy, we don't care who you love as long as you're happy. Right, Clint?" Marcy looked back at Clint.</p><p>"Your mother's right. We just want you to be happy. We feel awful that you ran away from home because you didn't think we'd approve of your decision of figuring skating."</p><p>"We're a hockey family. We don't figure skate." Patrick insisted.</p><p>"Patrick, we don't figure skate, but if it makes you happy, we completely support you," Marcy added.</p><p>Patrick sat back down, and Marcy followed suit.</p><p>Have you told David how you felt?" Marcy asked gently.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Patrick, I don't understand." Clint chimed in.</p><p>Patrick explained to his parents about David's relationship with Stevie and the fact that they didn't get along, so realistically they weren't a good match. He confessed to his parents that he had been attracted to other guys on his other teams, but never acted on it because he didn't think it meant anything. </p><p>"Oh, my sweet boy. I don't like seeing you like this. I can imagine this is confusing, but take the time you need. Figure things out. We support you."</p><p>"We love you, Patrick, no matter who you love," Clint added.</p><p>Patrick was most worried about his father's reaction to all of this because Clint played hockey through college. When Patrick got injured, he was thought his father was going to be disappointed in him, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Patrick should've never doubted him. Of all people, he knew how rough the game could be. Patrick and Clint spent a lot of time together after the accident. He was Patrick's biggest supporter.</p><p>After dinner, Patrick found himself on the couch, watching a hockey game when Marcy came over and sat down next to Patrick. </p><p>"Do you have any close-up pictures of David?" Marcy asked with a smile.</p><p>"I do." Patrick smiled as he pulled up the picture of them the night they tried to bake cookies. It was really the only picture he had of him and David. </p><p>"What's going on here?" Marcy laughed as she studied the picture.</p><p>Patrick told her about the night they tried to bake cookies and ended up in a flour fight. He explained that night was one of the few nights they had actually gotten along, but even though they argued regularly, Patrick still found himself crushing on his partner.  Marcy asked if there were any pictures of David on google. Patrick had never thought of doing that before but thought it was harmless so his mother could see better photos of him. As he pulled up pictures of David, he handed his phone to his mother.</p><p>"Oh, Patrick, he's a cutie." Marcy smiled.</p><p>"Yep, except he has a girlfriend." Patrick nodded slowly.</p><p>"Well, they aren't married, so don't count him out yet."</p><p>"You sound like Rachel." Patrick laughed.</p><p>"She really loves you, Patrick. I wish the two of you could've made it work, but the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm just so glad you two still have each other." Marcy said as she looked over at Patrick and ran a finger down his cheek.</p><p>Patrick felt so lucky that he and Rachel were able to remain friends after their multiple break-ups. She understood him like no one else did, and he thinks that's why he kept going back to her. He can now see that something was really missing, and it wasn't until Patrick started spending time with David that he could understand what that possibly was.</p><p>"Don't ever hesitate to tell us anything, please. We want to hurt if you're hurting. We want to laugh when you're laughing. We love you so much, my sweet boy." Marcy stated, pulling in her only son for another hug.</p><p>"I love you too, Mom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Let's Go Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to pick costumes and music!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About nine months go by, and Patrick decided to head back home for the weekend.</p><p>David and Stevie had plans to attend a local theater performance this evening. David was looking forward to a weekend off from skating and having Stevie all to himself. This gave him time to forget about whatever he was feeling about Patrick. </p><p>After the show, David asked Stevie to walk with him through a local park in town. David had been reassessing his relationship with Stevie, especially after his conversation with Patrick about soulmates a few weeks prior. </p><p>They found a park bench and sat down.</p><p>"David, is everything okay?" Stevie asked, nervously.</p><p>"Stevie, I love you. You've seen me through the skating nightmares and oh god...the conflicts with my parents. You've always stayed with me and have always been on my side. I want to be that person for you till we're old. Marry me, Stevie." David announced as he pulled a ring out of his coat pocket and placed it on Stevie's left ring finger.</p><p>"Yes, David, yes," Stevie exclaimed as tears dripped down her cheek. She then looked down at her finger and looked back up at David.</p><p>David smiled and pulled her in for a sweet, soft kiss.</p><p>Stevie pulled away a few moments later.</p><p>"David, I've told Patrick this, and I'm telling you now, you two need to settle your differences and focus on the prize. I don't like to see you so upset, but I think he's your best shot, and you guys are so close."</p><p>"You're right. I probably pick fights with him when I shouldn't." David agreed, nodding his head. David continued, "You're always right."</p><p>David smiled at Stevie and pulled her in for another kiss. </p><p>++++</p><p>A few days later, Patrick returned from home, refreshed. Nationals qualification was this week. Patrick had to feel as comfortable as possible. The Rose family had called in their masseur daily to massage Patrick and David to keep them loose and relaxed. </p><p>David and Patrick pulled into the tailor shop for a costume fitting. As they walked in, they were given their costumes to try on.</p><p>As each of the tailors started pinning their costumes, it became apparent that the final product consisted of sashes, lace, and polyester, all of which made Patrick feel like a character straight out of the 1700s. Patrick wanted more than the norm, and he believed David did too, deep down. Patrick knew that David wasn't one to upset the applecart when it came to skating. He did what his parents told him to do regardless of how he felt about it, but Patrick was going to start pushing the envelope.</p><p>Patrick tore off his costume when Jack, the tailor who was measuring him, looked away to speak to John, the tailor who was pinning David.</p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" David squawked as he placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Just getting started," Patrick smirked, just standing there.</p><p>"I apologize, Jack and John. I'll need a minute with Patrick, please."</p><p>The tailors let themselves out of the room.</p><p>"Explain yourself, please," David demanded.</p><p>"David, this didn't work for you last time. We can do simple and elegant at the same time. We could wear tuxedos on the ice, and it would be different. The frills and the lace are not us."  Patrick attempted to coax David into changing things up.</p><p>"I personally like lace, but whatever. I'm open to suggestions." David replied, trying to refrain from smiling, but his attempt was in vain as a hint of a smile crossed his face.</p><p>Patrick showed David some photos of button-down shirts and pants. Something simple that would allow them to breathe and jump around in.</p><p>"Okay, I'll need to show this to our costume designers and see if this is anything they can work with. So help me God Patrick Brewer, you better qualify for nationals."</p><p>"<i>Oh</i>, I'm <i>going</i> to qualify." Patrick couldn't have stated more confidently.</p><p>Over time, David discovered Patrick's confidence was quite the turn on. That same conviction haunted his dreams in the best possible way <i>every single night</i>.</p><p>+++</p><p>Because of the attempted costume fitting earlier that morning, they got in a late practice at the rink with Joceyln, followed by a late dinner. They had planned to pick out their music after dinner for Nationals, assuming Patrick qualified.</p><p>"I'm laying down the ground rules." David pointed out.</p><p>"Rules? I'm surprised." Patrick asked as he let out a slight chuckle.</p><p>"Laugh if you want, but it's ground rules that will send us back to the Olympics," David commented very matter of factly.</p><p>"Okay, David, lay it on me!" Patrick smirked.</p><p>"The only laying I'll be doing is my head on my pillow."</p><p>"What about Stevie?"</p><p>"Ew! Leave Stevie out of this. You're pulling focus from the task at hand. Now back to the ground rules. We must listen to each other's music, regardless."</p><p>"Okay...and?"</p><p>"That's it."</p><p>"Easy enough. You first partner."</p><p>David started with a Mozart concerto.</p><p>Patrick laid down on the floor, cuddled with a pillow, and pretended to fall asleep.</p><p>"Patrick Brewer, get up right now. You agreed to listen." David demanded with an annoyed tone in his voice.</p><p>Patrick faked snoring. </p><p>David moved over towards Patrick, trying to shake him as a visible grin formed over his face. </p><p>"Is it morning yet?" Patrick asked </p><p>"You think you could do better?"</p><p>"I do." Patrick stated as the first chords of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" started playing.</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"David, the deal was you needed to listen. It's a great song….classic 80's hairband rock."</p><p>"It's classic, and no, I'm not going to put on a long-haired wig and skate to this," David stated as he waved his finger back and forth in front of Patrick.</p><p>"Okay fine, what's next on your list? Patrick asked politely.</p><p>David played "Rhapsody in Blue" by Gershwin.</p><p>"David, what about something more current like within the last few decades? Everyone else is going to be queuing up to the classics. The classics won't get it done." Patrick insisted.</p><p>"If you want to win, you play it straight." David upped the volume</p><p>"Listen to me for once." Patrick shouted and blasted ACDC, "Back in Black."</p><p>"Patrick, you're clueless. I know what I'm doing." David blasted Gershwin and shouted louder.</p><p>"Where's your gold medal?" Patrick shouted again as the music increased in volume consistently each time one of them spoke.</p><p>Stevie came into the room and shouted.</p><p>"Hey, it's after midnight, and I have a 6am flight."</p><p>"I'm sorry Stevie, we'll move this to another room." David got up and kissed her.</p><p>"You two are ridiculous. David, it wouldn't hurt you to compromise." Stevie pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Um...whose side are you on anyway? I compromise just fine." David snapped.</p><p>Stevie let out a laugh to where Patrick followed.</p><p>"What's so funny?" David put his hands up as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>"I'm just remembering all those times you've compromised." Stevie laughed.</p><p>"Yes, because there are just so many to think about." Patrick chimed in with a smirk.</p><p>"This is so fun for me. Stevie, go to bed. Patrick, go on the back porch where we won't disturb anyone. I'll show you how well I compromise." David demanded.</p><p>"This should be good," Patrick smirked.</p><p>David ignored Patrick's remark.</p><p>"Patrick, I'll meet you out there. I'm going to go grab my BlueTooth speaker."</p><p>Patrick sat down in one of the oversized chairs and thought about the interaction he just witnessed between David and Stevie.  Patrick was so used to seeing them fawn all over each other like they couldn't stand to be apart, but tonight Stevie seemed slightly irritated. It was nice to know that they were just like any average couple. </p><p>Patrick and Rachel were considered a normal couple for a very long time, so when they initially broke up, it surprised many people, including their families and closest friends. </p><p>David walked into the porch and sat down across from Patrick.</p><p>"Okay, so our first attempt and choosing music was a complete disaster, and now thanks to your loud music, Stevie is probably going to wake me up in a few hours to drive her to the airport."</p><p>"She can't take a cab or an Uber?" Patrick asked, sitting quietly in the chair with one leg bent, sitting on top of the other foot on the ground.</p><p>"Um, Patrick...ew! I wouldn't ever send my girlfriend to the airport in an Uber. Those drivers could be a mass murderer or something." David said as he set up his BlueTooth speaker and his Spotify account on his phone.</p><p>"David, those drivers have to go through some kind of criminal check before they're allowed to drive for Uber."</p><p>"Well, whatever. Let's do this quickly, or I'll wake you up and drag you with me."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Don't agree so easily, or I'll make you drive Stevie."</p><p>"Sure, that's fine. We know you're a bear without your beauty sleep."</p><p>"I'm going to ignore that insult so we can do this and go to sleep."</p><p>"David, it's very simple. Let's go crazy. Let's be different. What kind of music do you like?"</p><p>"What makes you think I don't like Gershwin or Mozart?"</p><p>"Okay, maybe when you go to sleep, but I've heard what you skate to when you're by yourself on the ice. It's not classical. Who do you prefer?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You skate to the divas. Which one is your favorite?"</p><p>"Patrick, you actually pay attention?" David asked, surprised.</p><p>"David, I know music. It's not that big a deal."</p><p>"Hmmm...well, Mariah, of course, but Whitney is a close second."</p><p>"Okay, any songs you could picture skating to?"</p><p>"Maybe 'Heartbreaker' or 'Fantasy'?"</p><p>"Let's take a listen," Patrick suggested.</p><p>The two sat in silence as they listened to both songs. </p><p>"Okay, pick the Mariah one you like best, and we'll test it out at practice."</p><p>The pair quickly noted their preference.</p><p>"Do I dare ask you which one you chose? I'm pretty sure we won't pick the same one."</p><p>"David, I may surprise you." Patrick smiled as he lifted up his notebook.</p><p>"Sometimes, I do think you get me." David smiled as he lifted his.</p><p>David's eyes lit right up, followed by a smile that Patrick wasn't privy too often, but when David put it on display just for Patrick, he melted. </p><p>"You should consider some rock, we could do Led Zeppelin, Def Leppard, Bon Jovi….rock will get people excited. If you want a classic, classic rock is the way to go." Patrick insisted.</p><p>"I might be able to get on board with some Aerosmith," David replied as he nodded.</p><p>Patrick played "Walk This Way." </p><p>David agreed to give that a try as well. </p><p>"Okay, we need some Whitney." David looked through his Whitney tracks and offered up "Queen of the Night," "How Will I Know," and "All the Man That I Need."</p><p>Patrick and David made their selections and once again agreed on the same Whitney tune.</p><p>"Okay, maybe Nationals won't be so bad after all," David stated as his voice softened.</p><p>"How long have I been telling you to just let yourself enjoy skating? You spend so much time on the ice, what's the point if you aren't enjoying it?" </p><p>"Patrick, I like to skate, thank you very much. We're dropping this subject now. I like you for the moment; don't ruin it."</p><p>All of Patrick's suggestions…..the costumes, the music, it actually excited David. For the first time, David wanted an Olympic gold medal. He was willing to do whatever it took to earn it.</p><p>"Wow, who knew David Rose could be so nice?" Patrick asked as he smirked and waved his hands in the air.</p><p>"I'm tired and clearly not at my best. Don't judge me."</p><p>"No judgment here. Let's get some sleep."</p><p>"You're right. Get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"You already forgot? You're driving Stevie to the airport with me. You insisted on blaring your LCDZ."</p><p>"ACDC and sure as long as there is a nap involved tomorrow." Patrick laughed.</p><p>"Um, yes, light practice tomorrow. I need you rested for Nationals."</p><p>++++</p><p>A few more days had passed, and Patrick had qualified for Nationals, and Stevie had come back from her trip. Everyone had gathered for breakfast to celebrate Patrick. </p><p>Glasses of zhampagne had gone around the table, and Jocelyn had tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. </p><p>"Let's raise a glass to Patrick. He's come such a long way in such a short period. To Patrick for qualifying for nationals."</p><p>Everyone clinked glasses and cheered. Everyone made their way over to Patrick, giving him hugs and handshakes. For Patrick, it was just like the day he won the state championship in high school. Patrick never thought he'd feel like this after the accident, but he could see a clear path to an Olympic gold medal. Patrick knew he and David could do this. Their skating was in sync. Their lifts were effortless, especially since Patrick was still working with Ted in the gym and getting stronger every day. Patrick had even convinced David to work with Ted more frequently.</p><p>David and Stevie were having a side conversation that Patrick observed. David wanted to announce something, but Stevie kept trying to pull him back down to his chair. She wasn't successful. </p><p>"Everyone's in such a great mood that I wanted to share some more great news. First, I would like to personally again congratulate my amazing partner, Patrick. We still have a long way to go, but he's amazing. I know him, and I will be going back to the Olympics. Also, I've asked Stevie to marry me, and she said yes." David smiled, looked down at Stevie, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. </p><p>The Rose Family was very excited, hugging, and cheering. Patrick was able to get out a quick congratulations and then excused himself. </p><p>Patrick made his way outside of the restaurant. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. He had tried to convince himself on some level that David and Stevie wouldn't last, but he was wrong, and it hurt.</p><p>Patrick whipped out his phone. </p><p><b> Patrick: </b> Hey Rach!</p><p>Conversation bubbles appeared almost instantly.</p><p><b> Rachel: </b> Hey Stranger!! How are you?</p><p>Patrick told Rachel that he had qualified for nationals. She told him how proud she was of him and knew he could do that, but wanted to know why he wasn't more excited.</p><p><b> Patrick:</b> Rach, David proposed to Stevie. It’s all over.</p><p><b> Rachel: </b> Oh Paddy, I’m so sorry. I wish I could give you a hug...you need one for qualifying and a second for David's engagement news.</p><p><b> Patrick: </b> I guess I just wish I saw it coming. </p><p>Alexis popped outside. </p><p>"Patrick, coming back inside? We're waiting for you to order breakfast."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Alexis. Everyone was so excited about David and Stevie, I just wanted to give your family a moment."</p><p>"Button, stop, you're part of our family now." </p><p>"That's sweet, Alexis. Thank you."</p><p>Patrick followed Alexis back inside the restaurant, shooting Rachel a quick text letting her know they'd talk later. </p><p>Patrick had never felt like more of an outsider in the Rose family than he did now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You're Gonna Hear Me Roar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nationals and a "date."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David and Patrick were the first ones to get on the ice during practice time at Nationals in Chicago. The short program would run tomorrow, so today, everyone was just getting a feel for the ice and the environment. </p><p>They had been skating for a while when Sebastien came over and approached them. </p><p>"Surprise, surprise," Sebastien said with a smile.</p><p>"Hello, Sebastien. Hello Twyla. This is my partner, Patrick Brewer. Patrick, this is former partner Sebastien Rayne and his partner, Twyla Sands."</p><p>Patrick shook their hands. Twyla looked at Patrick with these bright, sweet, doe-eyes while Sebastien just looked Patrick up and down with a grin on his face and then commented, "No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself." Sebastien winked and skated away.</p><p>David looked over at Patrick, and he looked horrified. David encouraged him to keep skating; he'd forget about that whole encounter. </p><p>+++</p><p>The next day Patrick entered the elevator heading down. On the way down to the lobby, the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, where he was greeted by Twyla's bright-eyed, adorable face. </p><p>"Going down?" She asked with a smile. </p><p>"You talked me into it," Patrick replied with a grin. Twyla was cute. She was a brunette with long wavy hair, and this sweet little smile that could give the right person a cavity. </p><p>As they rode down the elevator, they exchanged stories about what it was like to skate with David and Sebastien. They talked about little quirks their partners had that drove them each crazy. As they got off the elevator, they headed toward the lobby, laughing and giggling, where they ran into David and Stevie.</p><p>"Stevie, just get in?" Patrick asked with a smile.</p><p>"Hello, Patrick! Big contest tonight. Are you ready?" Stevie asked politely.</p><p>"No, he's not going to be ready because he's not napping." David snapped.</p><p>"Oh, I wasn't tired. I couldn't sleep. I'm going to go grab some lunch with Twyla. I'll see you in a few hours. Don't worry, David. Everything is going to be fine." Patrick smirked and walked by David, smacking his ass.</p><p>David jumped and smiled. </p><p>"Um, what was that?" Stevie turned and looked at David, furrowing her eyebrows.</p><p>"Patrick just says its this thing the guys do in the locker room. It's nothing." David tried to remove the smirk from his face.</p><p>"There's just the two of you. Does he do that all the time?"</p><p>"Actually, no. I think it's only happened one other time." David pondered for a moment before responded.</p><p>Stevie took David by the hand and suggested they head upstairs to his room and relax. They had planned to order some room service for lunch. </p><p>++++++<br/>Patrick had enjoyed lunch with Twyla. She was nice to talk to and easy on the eyes. David had Stevie, and it was just nice to not have to eat alone. They went their separate ways after lunch so that they could each relax before the show later that evening. </p><p>Patrick's phone buzzed in the lobby before he reached the elevator. </p><p><b>Rachel</b>: Hey!!! I'm here. What's your' room number?<br/><b>Patrick</b>: Where are you?<br/><b>Rachel</b>: Checking in.<br/><b>Patrick</b>: I just finished lunch in the lobby. I'll come to find you!</p><p>It didn't take Patrick long to find her, and Rachel happened to be looking around, and when she saw Patrick, she came running up to him. As she ran up to him, he picked her up and swung her around in a big hug. Rachel was just the support he needed. He knew they weren't going to spend a lot of time together, but knowing she was there supporting him meant so much.</p><p>"Rach, I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait for you to meet David." </p><p>"Look who came with me!" Rachel gestured toward Marcy, who had just come from the direction of the restroom.</p><p>"Mom, you made it too!!! Is Dad here?" Patrick asked, hopeful.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Patrick. Dad had to stay back for the bar. He's going to be watching from home." Marcy advised in a low tone.</p><p>"Let's get you guys checked in and set up in your rooms," Patrick stated as he ushered them to the check-in counter. </p><p>++++++</p><p>"He has the self-control of a rabbit." David snapped as he nervously paced the length of his hotel room. </p><p>Stevie sat down at the desk in the room and opened her laptop, checking email.</p><p>"David, you act like he's out all night every night with different girls. He's a single guy, and he's not hurting anyone. Let the poor guy be."</p><p>"First he eats lunch with Twyla Sands, and then I find him hugging some strange redhead. Today is not the day to fuck every girl he sees. We have to skate tonight. He should be resting." David insisted.</p><p>"You're not resting. You need to stop worrying about Patrick and just relax." Stevie stated as she got up and gestured toward the bed.</p><p>"That's it. Call the front desk and get a room of your own. I knew this wouldn't work out." David demanded.</p><p>"You seriously want me in another room? You won't want a celebratory fuck after the skate tonight?" Stevie grinned.</p><p>"No, I'm going to sleep tonight. We need to sleep. Call the front desk, Stevie." David insisted. He was not amused at this point. </p><p>"This hasn't got anything to do with the show tonight. You're falling for Patrick, aren't you? That's why you jumped and grinned rather guiltily when he smacked your rear." Stevie said as she stood looking at David with her hands on her hips, completely straight-faced.</p><p>"You're crazy. You see how we act together. Look at the way he dresses. Look at the way the girls hang all over him. He's not into me." David commented as he crinkled his forehead and let out a slight laugh.</p><p>"Clothes don't mean anything, and he too could like both men and women." Stevie pointed out.</p><p>"Even if that were true, all we do is argue."</p><p>"There's a fine line between love and hate.... foreplay. All this fighting is foreplay."</p><p>"Stevie, this is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said to me," David said, letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"David, I see how you two look at each other, especially when you're skating with each other. It's like no one else is in the arena." Stevie observed.</p><p>"Um, you kind of have to look at each other anticipating each other's moves," David commented as he waved his hands in the air. He couldn't understand why she was pushing this so much. David could admit to a crush, but falling for him was on a whole other level for David. He had proposed to Stevie because he loved her. How could she think he wanted to be with Patrick?</p><p>"You were never this concerned about Sebastien." Stevie insinuated.</p><p>"I didn't have to worry about Sebastien whoring around the hotel," David argued.</p><p>"David, you don't believe that, and even if he is, it's his life. He wants this gold medal just as much as you do, if not more actually."</p><p>David asked what that was supposed to mean, and Stevie pointed out that Patrick never gave up on his dream of earning a gold medal. David almost gave up by way of retirement.</p><p>Stevie walked over toward David and gestured him to sit down on the bed next to him and grabbed his hands.</p><p>"There are a few things I know here. Since Patrick Brewer moved into your house, you've never been more distant toward me, and you've never been more inclined to annoy someone more than you have since you met Patrick.  I think you're falling for him and you just haven't realized it. I think you need to take some time and think about that. If you take that time and can honestly say that you aren't in love with him, come back to me. I just want you to be happy, David." Stevie explained as she wiped a couple small tears.</p><p>"What are you saying?" David asked as his face started to fall.</p><p>"I'm not the one." Stevie pulled the ring off her finger, put it in David's hand, and closed it. Stevie continued, "I'm going to head back home and putting some distance from us. Good luck tonight. You and Patrick will do great!" Stevie got up and kissed David.</p><p>"Stevie, don't leave," David begged.</p><p>"David, this is for the best. You'll thank me one day. I love you." Stevie responded with a partial smile on her face and tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed her suitcase, heading toward the door. </p><p>"Stevie, wait!" David shouted after her.</p><p>It was too late as the door shut.</p><p>David just sat there in shock as he realized that Stevie had not only ended their engagement, but their relationship. David couldn't focus on that now as he had to check on Patrick and make sure he was taking care of himself and at least relaxing.</p><p>He pulled out his phone.</p><p><b>David</b>: Hello Hockey Superstar turned Olympic Skater!<br/><b>Patrick</b>: Hello my overbearing and dramatic Olympic Skating partner.<br/><b>David</b>: Are you relaxing right now?<br/><b>Patrick</b>: Nope, actually I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm involved in a thruple situation.<br/><b>David</b>: What the actual fuck?<br/><b>Patrick</b>: I can picture the hairs on the back of your neck standing straight up right now, but no. I'm just laying on my bed watching an Olympic hockey game. I'm doing as I was told.<br/><b>David</b>: Who was the redhead?<br/><b>Patrick</b>: Oh, in the lobby? My best friend Rachel from home. <br/><b>David</b>: Good! Relax, and I'll see you in a bit.</p><p>David felt a massive wave of relief wash over him. David had feared that this girl Rachel was a secret girlfriend from home the way Patrick had hugged her. Was Stevie right? Was maybe David's concern some form of jealousy?</p><p>+++++</p><p>David and Patrick were quietly waiting for their turn to skate their short program. As they stood watching, David noticed Patrick's face was slightly pale. </p><p>"Are you okay?" David asked, concerned.</p><p>"You could say that." Patrick nodded.</p><p>"How nervous are you?" David asked, adding urgency to the tone of his voice.</p><p>Patrick raced to the back and threw up in a bucket. Everyone stared at David, and he just smiled.</p><p>"The longest it took me to relax was about ten minutes." Patrick pointed out.</p><p>"Our program is two and a half minutes," David stated.</p><p>"So, about 8 minutes after we're done, I'll be fine." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Patrick, practice your deep breathing exercises that Olga gave us." David reminded Patrick. David was insistent that they did yoga once or twice a week for relaxation as part of their training. Olga was their yoga instructor.</p><p>Patrick practiced deep breathing and was starting to relax as David and Patrick were called to the ice. </p><p>They lined up as the opening notes of "Fantasy" started. They completed each jump, spin, and technical requirement for the short program. All in all, the pair was thrilled with their performance. </p><p>They ended the night in third place. The United States could only send two pairs to the Olympics, so Patrick and David still had some work ahead of them for the long program tomorrow night.</p><p>David and Patrick made their way back to their respective rooms after having a quick drink in the lobby with Rachel before separating off to their rooms. David and Patrick were on the same floor, so they walked toward their rooms together.</p><p>"Man, this overnight thing is brutal. Can't we have a doubleheader? Short program, long program, and just get it over with? It's like.....what's the word I'm looking for?" Patrick asked, struggling to find the words he was looking for.</p><p>"Anticipation, excitement..." David suggested as he tried to unlock his hotel room.</p><p>"Foreplay. Wouldn't you just like to get right to it?" Patrick exclaimed.</p><p>"Sleep. I'd rather sleep." David replied and escaped in his room.</p><p>David tilted his head back toward the door. Maybe Stevie was right. David had always known he had some kind of crush on Patrick, but it was more than that. He thought about him all the time, but he'd definitely want the foreplay and build, especially with Patrick. </p><p>+++++</p><p>David met Rachel and Patrick down in the lobby for breakfast. They had a quiet breakfast together and then split off. Rachel had scheduled to fly out after the long program later that day, so Patrick figured that he'd spend the morning with Rachel and then join Rachel and Marcy for lunch. He had planned to take the afternoon to relax. </p><p>"I'm sorry mom I haven't officially introduced you to David yet."</p><p>"Patrick, it's fine. I know you two will end up at the Olympics. We'll have plenty of time to celebrate and meet then. Hasn't Rachel spent some time with him?" Marcy asked.</p><p>"I have." Rachel smiled. </p><p>"And?" Marcy asked.</p><p>"Well, he's very nice to look at which I'm sure Patrick doesn't mind, but what's even more important is that they seem to balance each other out. They're like polar opposites. Patrick says they fight all the time, but I didn't see it. I like David for Patrick."</p><p>"Patrick, do you agree with Rachel? How are things with his girlfriend?" Marcy asked curiously.</p><p>"I guess everything is okay? Nothing is going to happen with us. He's getting married. Patrick reminded them.</p><p>"What if that changed? What if they broke up?" Rachel asked with a sly smile on her face.</p><p>"That would be different, but I don't see that happening," Patrick stated as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.</p><p>"Is there anyone else?" Marcy asked curiously with a smile.</p><p>"I had lunch with Twyla Sands yesterday. She seemed nice, but we just spent time together. I wouldn't consider that anything more." Patrick commented casually.</p><p>Rachel went on to grill Patrick about Twyla and what she was like. Patrick didn't have much more to say about her other than she was pretty and funny. He re-emphasized that she lived too far away from David's home or their hometown to ever consider anything more. He went on to say that he didn't even know that he wanted anything like that with her, especially while he was trying to find himself. </p><p>"Can I tell you guys about the show tonight?" Patrick asked with a smile.</p><p>They talked a while longer about what to expect during the long program and how Patrick and David can qualify to go to the Olympic games.</p><p>+++++</p><p>David and Patrick had just finished a very sensual, and technically superior long program to "All the Man That I Need." They were both very pleased with their performance as they watched the marks cross the scoreboard. They were actually quite low. Given these scores, David and Patrick needed a miracle. They had indeed come in like a lion ready to be heard, but their talent was being ignored.</p><p>Patrick was roaming around the arena, screaming profanities until they saw the suspected second-place team tumble. David looked up at Jocelyn. </p><p>"We are in!" Jocelyn exclaimed. </p><p>Patrick heard that loud and clear. He ran over to David and pulled him into a hug like his life depended on it and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>"Come on, David, we're going out tonight to celebrate. Just me and you! I know Stevie's been busy. We deserve this. We'll have plenty of work to do when we get back."</p><p>"Okay," David smiled.</p><p>+++++</p><p>They made their way to a bar in town. Patrick was dressed in a blue suit coat, light blue dress button-down dress shirt, and a navy blue tie while David was dressed in his black "Wild Aloof Rebel" sweater. </p><p>The waiter came over to the table, asking what they wanted to drink. Patrick ordered a tequila shot straight up, and Patrick looked over at David. </p><p>"I'll have whatever you're having," David stated matter of factly.</p><p>Patrick asked if he was sure, and David nodded, so Patrick proceeded to order two shots. </p><p>"What do you normally drink, David?" Patrick asked with a smile.</p><p>"Hmmm, polar bear shots, cosmos....maybe the occasional margarita," David commented.</p><p>Patrick had suggested they pace themselves. </p><p>A few minutes later, the waitress came back with a round of tequila shots. Patrick asked the waitress to bring another round. </p><p>"So, you just drink that straight?" David asked curiously. David wasn't used to drinking any kind of alcohol neat. He enjoyed his drinks with flavor.</p><p>"Not exactly. Watch." Patrick smiled.</p><p>Patrick proceeded to slowly lick his wrist. </p><p>Just that movement alone caused David to short-circuit. Patrick didn't know that David wasn't with Stevie anymore, and now David could stop feeling so guilty about all the delicious thoughts that had dominated his mind where Patrick was concerned. David wanted that tongue right now, but he couldn't make a move at this bar, especially when he didn't know if Patrick was interested. Considering he had found him with two different girls earlier today, the chances of a hook up with Patrick tonight were unlikely.</p><p>Patrick sprinkled salt on his wrist and then took that tongue and slowly licked right back over that same spot on his wrist. </p><p>David's body was starting to react.</p><p>Patrick threw back the shot of tequila, slammed down the shot glass, and sucked on a lemon wedge.</p><p>"And that's how it's done." Patrick smiled.</p><p>David nodded and attempted to repeat that same action. He took his shot, and what he learned was that he could not make it look as sexy as Patrick had done, and tequila, straight up, tastes somewhat tolerable with salt and lemon.</p><p>"That's not so bad." David smiled.</p><p>The waitress had brought another round, and this time they took their shot together. </p><p>"Come on, Patrick, let's dance," David suggested after they downed their second shot.</p><p>The pair took to the dance floor for "Baby Now I," which was a rock tune, moving along to the beat. </p><p>The headbanging that David had resisted when they were choosing their music was inevitable as Patrick watched David's perfectly coiffed hair fly around and god, did it do things for him. He looked so free, which was a side of David that Patrick hadn't seen. </p><p>David watched Patrick dance, and although his dancing didn't stay in time well, David noticed the alcohol was starting to settle into his system.  He could feel his inhibitions slow drift away and realized Stevie was right. He absolutely wanted Patrick Brewer. He just wanted to take Patrick into the bathroom and apologize profusely for all the shit he had put him through the last couple of years.</p><p>After the song finished, the pair headed back to their table and did a couple more shots. This time Patrick ordered some table snacks just to munch on as they were consuming alcohol at a very rapid velocity. </p><p>After their additional shots, David insisted on heading back to the dance floor. Patrick was a little more hesitant about dancing this time as he knew David was feeling pretty good. This time, when they headed back to the dance floor, "Pour Some Sugar On Me" was playing.</p><p>"Come on, Patrick, I love this song!" David exclaimed. </p><p>"Since when?" Patrick furrowed his brows with a laugh as he clearly remembered David's feelings about this song and the lyrics within. </p><p>"I never said I didn't like the song." David corrected with a grin.</p><p>"You wouldn't skate to this song, but you'll dance to it?" Patrick asked as he laughed. </p><p>"It's incorrect for skating," David replied as his hips started gyrating to the music. As the song got into the bridge, David began headbanging again. </p><p>Between David's slow movements and crazy hair, Patrick was trying to display some self-restraint. He knew he had to because David was almost drunk, and Patrick was not the kind of guy who was going to take advantage of someone in that state, especially someone in a relationship.</p><p>Once David was rocked out, he begged Patrick for a couple more shots. Patrick was pretty reluctant but remembered that they weren't driving, and he had hoped this night would burn a hole in his memory. They took two more shots, and David wanted one last dance. </p><p>"Patrick, it's a slow song. Please dance with me." David pleaded.</p><p>Patrick smiled as he looked in David's eyes. The sincerity in his eyes was evident. He grabbed David's hands and pulled him to the dancefloor as "Love of a Lifetime" played. The title of this song was not lost on Patrick. If they were in another time, Patrick could see himself with David for an entire lifetime. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around David's waist, and David wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck. David was taller than Patrick, but he still found a way to pull Patrick in close and snuggle in his neck. Patrick had never felt this close to David as he felt his soft hands around his neck, the woodsy, vanilla scent on his neck, which Patrick found incredibly intoxicating. This felt so much more intimate than any of the lifts or spin they worked repetitively during practice. Patrick knew he shouldn't have let David get this close to him, but this felt so right. Everything about this night felt right. </p><p>"I like dancing with you, Patrick," David said as he looked up at Patrick. David's eyes were shining like the sun. David looked happy. </p><p>"It's nice to be getting along with you." Patrick refrained from saying what he wanted to say, knowing that his feelings wouldn't be returned. As soon as he made that remark, he regretted it.</p><p>"Don't jinx us. This is one of the best nights I've had in a very long time. Thank you!" David reached over and kissed Patrick's cheek and nuzzled his face back into Patrick's neck. David had almost felt like a cat kneading his way into a perfect spot until he was comfortable. Patrick could feel his whole body tremble as he felt David's freshly shaven, baby-soft face rub against his. </p><p>The worst part of this night was that David was so drunk, he probably wouldn't remember it. David was perhaps going to go back to his room and have phone sex with Stevie. Patrick had merely just been a place holder this evening, but he let it happen. Patrick would have to deal with the heartbreak that went along with allowing himself to get so close to David this evening. In the end, he would always have this evening.</p><p>+++</p><p>The pair grabbed an Uber much to David's chagrin. David leaned on Patrick as they made their way down the hall toward David's room.</p><p>Patrick helped David unlock his room and helped him sit down on his bed. He took off David's coat.</p><p>"I like how you always take care of me." David smiled.</p><p>"I got you drunk, it's the least I could do." Patrick returned the smile, knowing that he always wanted to take care of David.</p><p>"No, you always take care of me, and I'm so awful to you. Why?" David asked softly.</p><p>"David, partners take care of each other. You were there in the hospital. You take care of me too." Patrick pointed out as he took David's shoes off his feet.</p><p>"No, you're always there for me," David said as he got up, practically tumbling into Patrick's waiting arms and faced him. David looked into Patrick's eyes and let his eyes roam down to Patrick's available lips. </p><p>They just stared at each other in silence for a few moments until David crashed into Patrick's lips. It was messy and didn't last long before Patrick pulled away.</p><p>"David, this isn't right. What about Stevie?" Patrick asked. The last thing he wanted to do was pull away, especially when that kiss had felt so right, but with Stevie involved, he couldn't let it happen.</p><p>"Stevie, Schmevie. We're through. Our engagement is off." David smirked as he tried to pull Patrick back in. </p><p>"David, you're drunk. I can't do this. It's not right. Get some rest, and we'll talk in the morning." Patrick suggested.</p><p>"God, just what I need. Someone else telling me what to do," David exclaimed and continued, "In case you've missed it, I'm throwing myself at you, tearing off my clothes, and you're giving me a rundown on drinking dos and don'ts. Get out of my room. I get enough coaching on the ice." David snapped as he pulled his sweater and his t-shirt off.</p><p>It took all the strength Patrick had to refrain from pulling David back in his arms, but he was determined to do the right thing.</p><p>"You have this all wrong," Patrick argued.</p><p>"Do I ever! Excuse my surprise, but really what a disappointment!" David stated.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Patrick asked as he started to feel his blood boil.</p><p>"Look at you...God's gift to wreckless abandon revealed as nothing more than a prude in wolf's clothing."</p><p>"You're a lousy drunk." Patrick pointed out as he made his way toward David's door.</p><p>"You're a lousy date," David shouted.</p><p>"It didn't have to be like this," Patrick stated barely above a whisper before he left.</p><p>"I said, get out," David repeated as tears started forming in his eyes.</p><p>After David heard the door click, he lowered his head onto his bed and let the tears free flow as he hoped he and Patrick still had a chance. His lips felt so good on his, and if he were honest with himself, he had wanted to kiss those lips from the moment Patrick entered his building. Stevie was right, and until now, David didn't realize it. Instead, he had treated him like such dirt. Now, even in his drunken haze, he realized that he forced himself to keep Patrick at a distance because he wanted him so much from day one.</p><p>++++</p><p>Patrick sat in his room, drowning his sorrows in his room's minibar. Tonight did not end well, and especially now that he knew that David and Stevie were over, he was going to work toward making David his. He kissed Patrick and as messy and quick as it was, something was definitely there. </p><p>Suddenly Patrick heard a knock on the door. Patrick opened the door to a smiling, wavy-haired brunette.</p><p>"Hi, I watched your program. You have a great sit spin. I thought we could trade secrets." Twyla smiled.</p><p>Patrick said nothing and let her into his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Only Love Can Hurt Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Next Morning and the weeks leading up to the Olympics</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David woke up and felt like he had been hit by a bus. He barely remembered last night. The details were quite fuzzy, but there were a few obvious things. He was very drunk, and he woke up alone. He had to find Patrick and fill in the blanks. </p><p>David wasn't known for being a fun drunk, so he hoped he had not made an ass out of himself. Whatever happened, he figured it was just best to go and apologize. </p><p>David made his way down the hall and knocked on Patrick's door. </p><p>"It's a little early for practice, don't you think?" Twyla opened the door just covered with a pillow displaying a bright smile. </p><p>"I'm sorry I must have the wrong room," David stated.</p><p>"Can you ask for more towels?" Patrick shouted in the background and looked at the door and saw David standing there in sunglasses as he tipped them down, Patrick could see David's pupils bulging right out of his head.</p><p>"David," Patrick observed.</p><p>Patrick darted right past Twyla when he saw David run away.  Patrick chased David down the hall, in nothing but a towel, until he caught up to him in the elevator. The elevator door closed behind them.</p><p>"Ew. Just looking at you makes me sick. To think I was coming to apologize. Twyla Sands." David fussed as a combination of disgust and disappointment, was written all over his face. </p><p>"Were you or were you not engaged to be married until last night?" Patrick asked very firmly. </p><p>"Why does that matter?" David raised his voice higher as his hands flew in the air.</p><p>"You threw me out of your room."</p><p>"Weren't you lucky? Moving onto the next person." David crossed his arms and looked out the elevator window as it went down floor by floor.</p><p>"That's not how it happened," Patrick stated, starting to feel defensive.</p><p>"I don't want to hear about it," David spoke barely above a whisper. </p><p>"Where the hell do you get off?" Patrick shouted.</p><p>"Me?" David asked, matching Patrick's volume once more.</p><p>"This is my fault? From the first day, I walked into your rink, you've treated me like a hired hand. One night you get drunk, and I'm supposed to roll over and thank my lucky stars. I'm sorry I don't downshift that fast." Patrick argued. </p><p>"Get out of my way," David demanded as the elevator door opened.</p><p>"No problem. I've been practicing that move for a year and a half." Patrick shouted after him.</p><p>Several people had witnessed Patrick and David's confrontation. The crowd let out a slight giggle towards Patrick as he stood in the elevator in just his towel.</p><p>Patrick made his way back to his room, and when he got back, Twyla's stuff was gone. It was better that way. No awkward confrontation or goodbye. Patrick didn't want Twyla, but she was a warm body, and he felt lonely last night. Patrick was anything other than smart about the choice he made to let Twyla walk into his room. Maybe he was hoping David would never find out, but word always got around, and in the end, it was better this way. If he could've just been more patient, David would've come to him this morning. He had been waiting for a chance with David for so long. Now, everything was a mess, and for what? Twyla did absolutely nothing for him. Just like every other girl in his past, including Rachel. He had more fun with David Rose in five minutes last night than a couple hours with Twyla.</p><p><i>Oh...that kiss. </i>It was messy, and it was sloppy, but it felt right. It activated every single cell in Patrick's body in a way he had never experienced before. </p><p>David said he came to apologize, but was he apologizing for getting drunk? Was he apologizing for coming onto Patrick? Was he apologizing for the kiss? The more Patrick asked himself why David came to apologize, the more he realized that maybe David didn't want him after all. Perhaps he was just trying to be polite. </p><p>So what happened to Stevie? David never did tell Patrick why they broke up. Patrick was never 100% sold on their relationship, but once David proposed to Stevie, she traveled less. Maybe that was coincidental or intentional, given that they would've been married soon. </p><p>Patrick had so many questions and wanted some answers. </p><p>+++++</p><p>David went down to the lobby to get an extra room key as he had locked himself out of his room on the way to Patrick's. David passed Twyla.</p><p>"Hey, David, Patrick's gorgeous. You're <i>so</i> lucky to skate with him! Thanks for sharing him last night." Twyla grinned. </p><p>"You can have him. He's all yours." David shouted as he walked away.</p><p>David made his way back to his room to pack up his stuff. He would be flying back with Patrick and Jocelyn. </p><p>David just pondered everything that had occurred in the past couple of days. His relationship was over. Stevie saw right through him and tried to tell David that he was falling in love with Patrick. David thought that was a stretch at the time. There was no way on earth that David could love Patrick Brewer. Sure, he was nice to look at, funny and kind, but they were too different. It just wouldn't work. </p><p>Then last night happened, and David realized for sure that Stevie was right. It explained why finding Twyla naked in Patrick's room bothered him much more than Stevie walking out on him.</p><p>David had it bad, and this fucking hurt. How the hell was he going to get over this? They weren't even together. This shouldn't be bothering him so much, but it did. He felt utterly betrayed as if Patrick had cheated on him except he hadn't. David hadn't told Patrick once how he had felt about him, but he kissed Patrick. He kissed David back.</p><p>
  <i>Why did he kiss him back and go sleep with someone else? </i>
</p><p>That hurt the most.</p><p>+++</p><p>Jocelyn, David, and Patrick sat at the airport for a couple of hours in complete silence. Alexis, Johnny, and Moira had taken off on a different flight. </p><p>"I sense we have a problem. Are you two going to talk about it, or do I need to make sure you two sit together on the plane?" Jocelyn asked.</p><p>"No problem here as long as Patrick can keep it in his pants long enough to win me a gold medal." David barked.</p><p>"Win you a gold medal? Patrick furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Um….ya. You were only brought here to help me win a gold medal. Once you do that, we're all done." David snapped.</p><p>"David, I'm sorry. I know you're upset. It didn't mean anything.<i>She</i> didn't mean anything. I made a mistake." Patrick pleaded as he looked at David.</p><p>"Your body. You do what you want with it." David stated as he kept focus on the magazine article he was reading. He didn't even stop to look up at Patrick.</p><p>"Why did you kiss me last night?" Patrick asked, barely above a whisper.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't recall that. I was drunk."</p><p>"Don't tell me it didn't mean anything." Patrick firmly commented.</p><p>"If I kissed you last night, it was probably because Stevie had just dumped me. It didn't mean anything. Can we move on here?" David asked casually.</p><p>"David, you don't mean that."</p><p>"Ummm….yep, I do."</p><p>Pretending last night's kiss didn't happen was hard. David had to fight everything he was feeling for Patrick. He let his guard down and ended up heartbroken. David had decided that he needed to take some time to focus on the Olympic gold medal he had been seeking for so many years. He couldn't let his feelings for Patrick distract him from his ultimate goal. </p><p>++++</p><p>The pair arrived back at the house and separated for the day. Patrick had decided to go take a nap.</p><p>Jocelyn had given them the week off to take a break, and after they would start fresh to prepare for the Olympics. </p><p>Patrick decided to take the rest of the week and head home. He didn't want to mope around the Rose home for a week since David wasn't talking to him. The cold shoulder was hard enough. </p><p>++++</p><p>David followed suit when they got home and took a nap as well. He wanted to sleep off all memories of Patrick and Twyla rolling around in Patrick's bed. </p><p>David knew that Patrick was a playboy. He googled him, he saw him the night of the New Year's party. All the ladies loved Patrick Brewer, and he proved that with Twyla Sands. Why would Patrick settle down for David? </p><p>++++</p><p>A few days had passed, Patrick had attempted to text David, but David didn't respond. What would that have done for him? It wasn't going to change how incompatible they were for each other. Maybe he was sorry, but it wasn't going to work. <i>They weren't going to work</i>.</p><p>David's phone went off.</p><p><b>Patrick</b>: Hi David, I hope you're enjoying your week off. I know you're upset. You won't talk to me, but maybe you'll listen to me.</p><p>Attached to Patrick's message was a video file. It was a video of Patrick playing the guitar and singing:</p><p>
  <i>What do I got to do to make you care?<br/>What do I do when lightning strikes me?<br/>And awake to find that you are not there<br/>What do I got to do to make you want me?<br/>What do I got to do to be heard?<br/>What do I say when it's all over?<br/>Sorry seems to be the hardest word<br/>It's sad (so sad) so sad<br/>It's a sad, sad situation<br/>And it's getting more and more absurd<br/>It's sad (so sad) so sad<br/>Why can't we talk it over?<br/>Oh, it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word.<br/>It's sad (so sad) so sad<br/>It's a sad sad situation<br/>And it's getting more and more absurd<br/>It's sad (so sad) so sad<br/>Why can't we talk it over?<br/>Oh, it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word. </i>
</p><p>David laid down on his bed, playing the song over and over. He didn't know that Patrick played the guitar or that he could even sing. The tenderness in his voice was soothing, but the light in his eyes was flushed out. How did he have the ability to make him feel good and so bad at the same time? David had never felt like this about anyone before. It was never like this with Stevie. </p><p>As he laid there, tears started to fall from his eyes. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Patrick and tell him how he felt, hoping he felt the same way, but he couldn't because every time he pictured Patrick's face, he imagined Twyla and the pillow that barely covered her naked body.</p><p>Before David and Stevie got together, David was known as a guy who liked a good time. It impacted his skating career from time to time and caused many arguments amongst him and his parents. When he and Stevie started dating, David settled down and focusing on skating. She was good for him. Before Stevie, David had been used by many. This situation with Patrick felt very familiar, except he had never felt used or betrayed by someone he had fallen in love with. </p><p>++++</p><p>"Still nothing?" Rachel furrowed her brow.</p><p>"Nothing." Patrick's face fell as Rachel tried to comfort him. </p><p>Patrick and Rachel had been practically glued at the hip since he'd been home to visit. It was nice to have a friend because right now, he felt so alone. He alienated the one person he cared about most in this world. It was killing him to think that David didn't want to be near him or that he wasn't willing to talk to him. </p><p>Patrick and Rachel were hanging out at his parent's bar, helping to prepare for the dinner rush.</p><p>Patrick knew he could make this right if David would only talk to him.</p><p>"Maybe this time apart is good. He's not answering your texts, but that doesn't mean he isn't thinking about you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."</p><p>"I know you're right," Patrick replied as he looked down at the ground. </p><p>"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Rachel asked casually.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I am, and this scares me, Rach. I completely fucked up, and I don't know how to fix this," Patrick's voice slightly rose as he rested his elbows on the bar and took a sip of his beer. </p><p>"Give him some time. He just ended a serious relationship, probably for you, and then you go and sleep with someone else. If I were David, I'd probably be hurting too. Don't push him, just give him some time." Rachel commented, really trying to be a voice of reason for Patrick and offer him comfort at the same time.</p><p>"Do you think I've lost him?" Patrick asked softly.</p><p>"I'm not David, so I can't say for sure, but I'd want to hear you out if I were him."</p><p>"Thanks, Rach!" Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Please promise me you'll keep it in your pants? Maybe not so much anymore, but you've been known to be quite the manwhore." Rachel smiled and gave Patrick a light punch.</p><p>"Gee, thanks, Rach! I'm not like that anymore." Patrick commented as a couple tears started falling from his eyes. </p><p>Rachel pulled Patrick into a hug and started rubbing small circles around his back.</p><p>"You don't need to convince me of that."</p><p>Patrick pulled out his phone again.</p><p><b>Patrick</b>: Hi David, I'll be home soon. I'm looking forward to seeing you. </p><p><b>Patrick</b>: Please talk to me. I have so much to say to you.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Monday morning had arrived. Patrick had gotten in late the night before, so he and David had not had a chance to talk. The Rose family had sent a car to pick up Patrick at the airport. </p><p>Patrick, Jocelyn, and David had met on the ice. Patrick and David had their backs toward each other. </p><p>Jocelyn started laying sketches down on the ice.</p><p>"Okay, so we have a little problem. Huh? Good. We skip little problem. We go straight line to big problem. What is the big problem, coach? Smilkov and Bruskin. Who? Smilkov and Brusken. Last night they win European championship. Perfect scores. Everyone's been blown away. Contest over. Smilkov and Brusken are unbeatable. Oh, Soviet Surprise package. Goodbye gold medal. Of course, there is a possible solution, but it's probably too dangerous."</p><p>Patrick skated over to the images on the ice and picked up one of the pages.</p><p>"Where did these come from?" Patrick asked casually as he looked up at Jocelyn.</p><p>"I've been working on these for 20 years, but to have the right skaters. It hasn't been ready until now."</p><p>"What is this? A bounce spin to a throw?"</p><p>"You can't do that." David skated over and looked at the picture over Patrick's shoulder.</p><p>"The key to this is release. There can be no halfway." Jocelyn pointed out.</p><p>"No, It's illegal," David exclaimed.</p><p>"Legano, illegano. It's a grey area." Jocelyn commented.</p><p>"Bounce spin to a throw twist, and I catch him?" Patrick inquired.</p><p>"Well, sort of," Jocelyn replied.</p><p>"We can't do this," David shouted.</p><p>"Why not? We have all the pieces." Jocelyn asked casually.</p><p>"We have five weeks." David insisted.</p><p>"The Schittengo." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Absolutely not," David argued.</p><p>"What do you expect us to name it after you?"</p><p>"No, it's a mistake," Jocelyn commented.</p><p>"This is good stuff. I can do this." Patrick added.</p><p>"What are you saying, I can't?" David asked as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>"If the shoe fits," Patrick smirked.</p><p>"I've been competing for 13 years, and nobody tells me what I can and can not do," David announced at a much higher volume.</p><p>"Don't quit your day job," Patrick stated aloud.</p><p>+++</p><p>Patrick and David's relationship had not changed much over the past few weeks as they worked on the Schittengo. They spent a lot of time researching Smilkov and Brusken. The pair spent a few hours a day on this move Monday through Friday for the five weeks leading up to the Olympics as mastering the Schittengo seemed impossible, but neither man was willing to give up.</p><p>Patrick gave up trying to talk to David and decided he needed to focus on the Olympic program. The program was physically and mentally demanding. Patrick was going to need to be strong to master this move and make sure David didn't get hurt. Patrick wanted the gold medal for him and for David, so he had to put his feelings aside for a while.</p><p>The pair only spoke to each other when they needed to. </p><p>The Rose family had grown quite distant toward Patrick, and he needed to believe it was due to the stress of the upcoming Olympics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Moment Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Olympics</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had arrived in Albertville safely, including Marcy and Clint. Rachel had agreed to stay behind to manage the bar while Marcy and Clint were away.</p><p>David and Patrick had participated in the opening ceremonies and all the press conferences. </p><p>The evening of the short program had arrived. </p><p>David and Patrick were stretching before their program, and David pointed out that Patrick had forgotten a button on his shirt. David was wearing a bodysuit with the same pattern as Patrick's shirt, which was blue with random glittery lines. Both men wore matching black pants. </p><p>"I like it open," Patrick responded casually.</p><p>"Ew, it looks terrible. Patrick, that's going to throw off our whole aesthetic." David wrinkled his forehead. He was starting to feel his blood reach to the surface of his skin. </p><p>"It pulls at my neck."</p><p>"You should've said something sooner," David argued.</p><p>"Enough," Jocelyn exclaimed.</p><p>Patrick and David looked on at the couples skating on the rink. David placed his hands on his hips while Patrick folded his arms across his chest. They looked on as Twyla and Sebastian's high scores started displaying across the scoreboard, including a perfect mark in the artistic category.</p><p>"Button it." David insisted as he looked back at Patrick.</p><p>"We're on," Patrick stated matter of factly as he looked back at David and skated onto the ice.</p><p>"For the last time, button the damn button," David demanded after he skated onto the ice and connected his hands with Patrick's. </p><p>"Get over it." Patrick sassed.</p><p>"You are an immature dick of the lowest order," David stated matter of factly.</p><p>"If it was 40 below and that button meant the difference between a long, satisfying life and a cold, horrible death from hypothermia, I still wouldn't give you the satisfaction. Skate." Patrick barked.</p><p>The opening notes to "Let Me Think About It" started. The pair heard the song on the radio the morning they drove Stevie to the airport and talked about their routine and what they could do with the music. Jocelyn worked with the song, tightened up the program, and the result was the Olympics short program.</p><p>They completed each of the required moves. Their jumps, spins, and twists were completed without any additional effort, but something was missing. They skated together, but very much apart. It was as if two individuals had performed rather than a pair.</p><p>"David, Patrick, was the altitude a problem tonight?" Patrick and David came off the ice and were greeted by a news reporter.</p><p>"No," Patrick responded politely as he looked up at the scoreboard. </p><p>"We've been hearing all week about your new surprise move that you've been working on. What's it called?" The reporter took her microphone and placed it back in Patrick's direction. </p><p>"The Schittengo." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"The Schittengo. Is that named after-"</p><p>"Ummm...ya, we're not doing it. It's not ready. I've taken it out of the program." David stated matter of factly and walked away.</p><p>"Patrick?" The reporter asked as they held the microphone to Patrick's face.</p><p>Patrick looked back at the reporter and walked off.</p><p>As Patrick started heading back to the locker room, he saw his parents. They had just arrived in time for the short program earlier today. </p><p>"Oh, my sweet boy. That was such a great performance." Marcy smiled and pulled Patrick in for a hug. </p><p>"We could've no...we should've done better. David and I had a fight before our program." Patrick confessed.</p><p>"Um, Patrick, why is your shirt unbuttoned? You didn't skate like that, did you?" Marcy asked, slightly confused.</p><p>"Not you too!! That's what David and I fought about. It was uncomfortable, and I didn't think it was a big deal to unbutton the top button."</p><p>"Oh, Patrick, it doesn't look very nice. David seems to be someone who pays a lot of attention to detail, and if that's true, I can see why he would've been upset."</p><p>"You're right. I'm not sure what I was thinking. He's just so infuriating sometimes. I just wanted to make him mad. It was stupid, and I could've cost us a medal."</p><p>"You like this boy, right?" Marcy inquired.</p><p>"God help me, I do." Patrick smiled. David still had not been willing to talk things out with Patrick. Once the Olympics were over, he and David would have all kinds of time to figure this out. Patrick, at least, wanted one chance to talk to David, and Patrick would leave him alone if he wasn't interested. </p><p>"You scored highly. This isn't over yet. You head back to the house and talk to him. You can make this right, and please make sure you fasten the top button next time." Marcy commented with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks, mom." Patrick kissed his mother on the cheek and continued, "I'm so glad you guys are here. I've missed you so much."</p><p>"Son, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Clint pulled Patrick in for a hug.</p><p>++++</p><p>David, Johnny, Jocelyn, Alexis, Moria, and Patrick arrived back at the house. They all gathered around the table as the maid brought glasses of water for everyone.</p><p>"A button? What the hell were you thinking of?" Jocelyn started in on Patrick the moment they walked into the house.</p><p>"Me?" Patrick inquired. </p><p>"Yes, you. What the hell is in your head?" Jocelyn entreated.</p><p>"She's making this out like this is my fault." Patrick pointed to Jocelyn. Patrick knew this was his fault, but he refused to admit that to the Rose family. They never liked to accept the blame for any situation, which is why Patrick believed David was the way he was.</p><p>"You didn't deliver it. You didn't get it done. What do you want a pat on the back?" Johnny asked.</p><p>"When did I become the designated asshole around here? You want to know what happened, ask the ice prince." Patrick had started to raise his voice as he looked over at David.</p><p>"That will be enough of that." Johnny snapped.</p><p>"How about we stop crossing swords for the evening and get some rest? Tomorrow's another day. David and Patrick need their rest for tomorrow's campaign." Moira suggested, trying to bring some peace into the room. Moira hated seeing so much conflict amongst the group, but Johnny always liked to control the situation. Sometimes it seemed as if the gold medal was more important to Johnny than it was to Moira or David.</p><p>"Moira, stay out of this."</p><p>"Oh Jon, this fracas is not necessary. Why don't we let the boys work this out?" Moira asked calmly.</p><p>"That box is empty at home. Our go-to boy dropped the ball." Johnny barked.</p><p>"Let me know when you're done laying down the law Johnny because then you can tell me why I spent five weeks on a move that David was never going to do." Patrick snapped.</p><p>"Patrick, you're out of line, son."</p><p>"I needed the gold medal," Patrick exclaimed.</p><p>"We forget the move. We can win without the move." Johnny insisted.</p><p>"That is impossible." Jocelyn pointed out.</p><p>"Where the hell were you when all this was going on?" Johnny demanded as he looked at Jocelyn.</p><p>"Where was I? I was babysitting." Jocelyn shouted.</p><p>"Loud and clear folks. Losing gracefully does nothing for me." Patrick bellowed.</p><p>"Maybe you should think about that in the future next time." Johnny pointed out a matter of factly.</p><p>"Is that what you told Sebastien in Calgary? You can kid yourselves all you want. I've seen the tapes. Sebastien was getting it done. Ask her, she'll tell you." Patrick asked, pointing at Jocelyn.</p><p>"Patrick, enough," Jocelyn demanded.</p><p>"Today it's about a button. You people are all excuses. You want to point a finger-"</p><p>"You Damn Son of a Bitch." Johnny barked.</p><p>"He's right." David had been silent, just watching the arguments play out.</p><p>"What?" Patrick asked loudly. </p><p>"He's right. He is. All of it. We worked so hard for two years, and I just went and threw it all away." David got up and continued looking at Patrick. "Why did you stay with me?"</p><p>"David, don't," Johnny demanded.</p><p>"No, Dad. Stop. We can't change what happened today. Do you think I'm happy with the person I've become?" David could feel the teardrops that he had tried to fight finally fall down his face as he looked at his father.</p><p>"What do you want?" Johnny inquired.</p><p>"I don't know. I guess I would like to have you say, win or lose I could just be your son." David looked over at Patrick and continued, "You came every day, and you skated. Putting up with me must have been a nightmare." David then turned and looked at Jocelyn. He stated softly as tears continued to fall down his face, "I didn't think this would happen. I'm sorry." David then looked back at Patrick, "I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm very sorry." David looked back at everyone, "Please excuse me."</p><p>David walked away from the table, lightly sobbing.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm going to go check on David." Alexis offered.</p><p>"Thank you, sweetheart," Johnny responded.</p><p>"I'm going for a walk." Patrick looked over at Jocelyn and Johnny and walked away.</p><p>+++++</p><p>Patrick walked up to his room, grabbed an overnight bag, and called his parents. He arranged to stay with them for the night. He needed to get a good night's sleep and escape all the tension that had suddenly built up in the Rose home. </p><p>Once he got back outside, Patrick pulled out his phone and called Rachel as he walked down the street.</p><p>"Patrick, what's wrong?"</p><p>Patrick had asked if Rachel had watched the program, and when she confirmed that she had, he wondered if she noticed that Patrick hadn't buttoned the top button. He went on to tell her that he and David fought, said harsh things that he didn't think they could recover from.</p><p>"Did you two ever clear the air after you slept with that Twyla chick?"</p><p>"We tried to talk, and he wouldn't listen to me. We haven't been able to share a civil conversation since the night we qualified for the Olympics."</p><p>"You need to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel. It's all over tomorrow."</p><p>"What do you mean it's all over?" Patrick hadn't really thought of anything ending, but Rachel was right. Something is going to change after their skate tomorrow.</p><p>"Do you know for sure David will want to compete again? He retired once, didn't he? Maybe he's had enough. What's keeping you in David's life if he retires tomorrow?" Rachel asked point-blank.</p><p>"God, Rach, all we do is fight day in and day out, but you know what, there is no one else I'd rather fight with. He's hurting right now, and I just want to go grab him and hold him. I want to tell him everything, but I can't. He doesn't want me, and now his family hates me."</p><p>"Okay, so walk me through why you think he hates you, and while you're at it, please help me understand why you think his family hates you."</p><p>"Rach, I've tried to apologize for the Twyla thing. He won't listen to me."</p><p>"Hmmm...what have you done to show him you're sorry?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Telling him and showing him are two different things. Something tells me that David likes gestures…..maybe not grand, but show him you want him. Have you even told him how you feel? Put yourself out there."</p><p>"We went on a date and shared a small kiss. I thought it was implied." It was small, but Patrick hadn't been able to get that moment off his mind ever since. He certainly wanted to feel David's soft lips again. </p><p>"Ugh…..men can be such idiots. Patrick Brewer, you need to show him that you want him and only him. Do you love him?"</p><p>Patrick paused for a moment.</p><p>"I think I do."</p><p>"No, Patrick Brewer, you've fallen so hard you can't see straight, and if you're honest with yourself, I think you fell in love with him the moment you two met. You've never been very good about fighting for love. Look at us, I had to reign your ass in every time. If I were a betting woman, I'd put money down that he feels the same way. I saw the way he looked at you at dinner after you two placed at Nationals. That's why he won't talk to you. You broke his heart, and now only you can put it back together."</p><p>"You're right. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"No more apologies about us. Just go get the guy."</p><p>"I can do that, Rach. I'm going to tell him tomorrow.</p><p>"Um, just don't do it before you go on the ice. No more arguments. I want to see that gold medal hanging around your neck. I want to hear the National Anthem tomorrow and not for that Twyla-girl."</p><p>"You're always right, Rach."</p><p>"I'm glad you realize that." Rachel chuckled and continued, "Now tell me why his family hates you."</p><p>"They blame me for today's scores."</p><p>"Patrick, you two placed third after the short program. Kick some ass tomorrow, and they'll love you. If you and David landed in first place, that button would've never been an issue, but it happened. Get over it and perform like your life depended on it. You aren't one to falter under pressure. Don't let this get to you. You've got this." </p><p>"Thanks, Rach. I really wish you were here."</p><p>"I wish I could've made the trip, but you know what? I'm going to be glued to the television tomorrow. You two are going to do this. I know you are."</p><p>"You think everything's going to be okay. Don't you?"</p><p>"If David Rose turns you down, he's a fool. I should know. Get some rest, Brewer. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Rach, good night, and thanks again!"</p><p>+++++</p><p>Alexis walked out on the deck outside of David's room and found him sitting outside.</p><p>"Hey David, what's going on with you?" Alexis asked as she sat down next to David.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore, Alexis. Gold medal or not tomorrow, I'm done." David looked back over at Alexis as he responded. His face was various blotchy shades of red and pink from fallen tears.</p><p>"Is this about the button and our beloved Button?"</p><p>"No, it's not just Patrick. I like skating, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to do this anymore." David's voice had turned very soft. </p><p>"David, you love skating."</p><p>"It's okay. I've always done it for mom and dad. I can't do it anymore."</p><p>"So, you're going to say goodbye to Patrick?"</p><p>"Alexis, I don't even know how he can even look at me now that he knows what happened with Sebastian at the Calgary Olympics."</p><p>"David, you don't know that. You should talk to him."</p><p>"I need to get some sleep."</p><p>David got back up and headed back into his room. He hung up his coat on the hook outside his door. Alexis followed him.</p><p>"David, is that the shirt Patrick gave you for Christmas?"</p><p>"Yes." David nodded.</p><p>"I thought you hated that thing?"</p><p>"Turns out, it's quite comfy, but don't worry, I'm not going to start watching hockey or anything." David had grown quite fond of the hockey jersey that Patrick had given him.</p><p>"Okay, David, I'll let you get some rest. You and button got this tomorrow. Oh, make sure you talk to him! Don't let him leave until you're sure."  Alexis walked over to David, kissed him on the cheek, and headed toward her room.</p><p>David walked over to his window and noticed the snow had started to fall.  As he looked out, he pictured Patrick standing behind him and wrapping his strong arms around him. David wanted to talk to him, but how could he now? David betrayed Sebastien. If anything, how could Patrick trust that he wouldn't do the same thing to him? </p><p>++++++</p><p>Patrick arrived back at the Rose's rented home and walked in to find luggage in the front entryway. David walked down the stairs as Patrick stood to observe the luggage.</p><p>"Good Morning, Patrick, go for a morning jog?" David asked politely.</p><p>"Uh, no, I stayed with my parents last night."</p><p>"Oh, did Marcy and Clint see our performance yesterday?"</p><p>"They did and really enjoyed it. They're looking forward to the long program today."</p><p>"I'm glad they're here. They must be so proud."</p><p>Patrick quickly changed the subject. He was more concerned about the luggage.</p><p>"David, what's this?" Patrick asked as he looked down at the suit</p><p>"I'm going over with my family. Jocelyn has the other car and will take you over when you're ready."</p><p>Patrick gestured at the suitcases.</p><p>"No, I'm talking about the bags."</p><p>"I was going to try to catch the 6:30pm flight tonight," David stated casually.</p><p>"Tonight after we skate?" Patrick furrowed his brow.</p><p>"The house is paid up for two weeks, so you can stay here and even invite your parents to stay for a few nights." </p><p>"David, what are you saying? If this is about yesterday-"</p><p>"I'm retiring." David blurted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p> "This afternoon is my final skate."</p><p>"David, come on."</p><p>"You'll be fine. You won't have any trouble finding another partner. Of course, they won't have my perfect slapshot. I gotta go get ready." David quickly smiled as he mentioned his slapshot but turned seriously quickly.</p><p>David walked out the door, and Patrick stood there frozen as he watched him leave. He had so much to say, and he was running out of time. He had to tell David how he felt before they skated, but if he did that, what if his plan backfired and what if David really didn't feel the same way? </p><p>Patrick walked back up the stairs and bumped into Alexis.</p><p>"Button, where have you been?" Alexis scolded.</p><p>Patrick explained that he spent the night with his parents. He wanted to put some space between him and her family after last night's argument before dinner.</p><p>"What about my brother?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Patrick furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Something happened in Chicago. Neither of you will talk about it. All I know is he was a mess last night and moped around this place in that hockey thing you gave him. I thought he was repulsed by it."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't think he liked it either." Patrick quietly laughed.</p><p>"So, do you want my brother?"</p><p>"Alexis, I think you already know the answer to that."</p><p>"You two need to stop being so stupid and tell each other how you feel."</p><p>"Thank you, Alexis!" Patrick kissed Alexis on the cheek and squeezed her shoulders as he darted down the stairs to try to catch David before he left. </p><p>Patrick made his way down the stairs and noticed all the luggage was gone. He then realized one of the cars was missing.</p><p>++++++</p><p>David and Patrick watched everyone skate. One impressive performance after another, including Sebastian and Twyla's program. Jocelyn came up from behind the two of them and wrapped one arm around each of them. </p><p>"You know what I think would be wonderful is if you would go out there and skate for these people the way I have seen you skate. <i>Enjoy each other.</i>" Jocelyn kissed each of them on the side of the head. </p><p>Patrick asked David to practice a lift one more time, and David agreed.  The pair went to an open area in the waiting area. Patrick lifted David and prematurely lowered him. David asked if anything was wrong, and Patrick nodded. They both started to proceed closer to the ice entrance as they were performing next. Patrick froze as he watched David walk away. He knew he had to say something. It was now or never. </p><p>"David, I'm sorry. I know my timing stinks. I just keep thinking this thing with us is going to go away. I just keep thinking if I can just keep moving and checking, I'll get clear. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Patrick asked David assuming he knew what Patrick was saying to say, but the questionable reaction on David's face told Patrick he wasn't on the same page.</p><p>"I don't want to fight anymore," David replied softly.</p><p>No, ya. I don't want to fight anymore."</p><p>"We have to skate." David insisted as if this conversation wasn't a priority at this time.</p><p>"Wait. David, maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe you didn't give me much of a chance. Maybe...I don't know. I just..I just. I don't want to add any more stress to your day, but somewhere in the middle of all of this, I fell in love with you. I'm saying I love you. I'm saying it out loud."</p><p>David stood there and just stared at Patrick, eyes wide for a few seconds.</p><p>"So, you're just telling me this now for the first time because you knew it would make my day more stressful?" David's lips gathered to one side of his mouth in crooked form as a few tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>"That's correct." Patrick smiled. </p><p>The pair proceeded to the entrance to the ice and stopped just before stepping on the ice. David looked back at Patrick. </p><p>Patrick grabbed David's shoulders.</p><p>"Don't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we may not be right for anyone else. It can't be any harder to stay together, then it was to stay apart. David, I need you."</p><p>David was taken aback by Patrick's sudden confession. He saw it in Patrick's eyes. Patrick meant every word, which was something David wasn't used to. Even while he was with Stevie, she never looked at him that way. David always believed that Stevie cared about him, but he still thought something was missing. He figured she was going to be the closest he was going to get to true love until Patrick came along. Sure it was rough at the beginning, but no matter how much Patrick got under his skin, David could never handle being away from him for too long. David hadn't even thought about never seeing Patrick again if he got on that plane tonight. He hadn't allowed himself to think about what would happen if he never saw Patrick Brewer again. </p><p>David was absolutely in tears by this point as he processed Patrick's confession. He looked back up at Patrick. "We're doing the Schittengo."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I believe I said we're doing the Schittengo." David was still misty-eyed as he tried to make light of the situation while Patrick was attempting to remain serious.</p><p>"You think I'm doing all this to get a program out of you?" Patrick asked as he crinkled his forehead.</p><p>"I'd like to win this time," David stated matter of factly.</p><p>"No, it's no good. It's too dangerous."</p><p>"Good, then we agreed. I'm putting it in." David smiled.</p><p>They skated onto the ice, arguing back and forth. David insisted it was in, and Patrick wanted to leave it out. </p><p>As they lined up in their first position, Patrick asked, "What difference does it make?"</p><p>"The difference is that I'm in the mood to kick a little ass." David smiled.</p><p>Patrick smiled as he heard the opening notes of Tina Turner's "The Best."</p><p>"You sure?" Patrick asked.</p><p>"No turning back now." David grinned.</p><p>As the song started, David and Patrick started to move, smiles never left either man's face. They glided and spun, and when they were in each other's arms, they appeared as one person, as one graceful skater. It was as if each man's body was home to the other. A safe place to connect and hang onto. </p><p>David had never felt more secure as Patrick's strong arms lifted him and threw him into jump after jump. They attempted side by side triple axels and landed them perfectly. They couldn't have been any more in sync, and as they approached the end of the song, it was time to do the Schittengo. Patrick lifted David and spun him around by his skates rotation after rotation till he let him go high in the air and caught him. They landed it. They had worked so hard, and at that moment, David couldn't believe that he ever doubted himself and, more importantly, Patrick. Patrick was the one person who had never let him down minus the Twyla incident, which he planned on discussing with Patrick. They had both shared unkind words, but none of that mattered now. It was all over, and they were in love.</p><p>They finished their program, gliding down the ice in each other's arms with David looking up at Patrick and Patrick down at David. Their eyes were bright, and their smiles wide.</p><p>"You didn't have to." Patrick smiled.</p><p>"Ummm...yes, I did." David nodded.</p><p>"Why?" Patrick asked softly.</p><p>"I love you too," David replied with a crooked closed-mouth grin that drove Patrick wild.</p><p>"Just remember who said it first." Patrick smiled.</p><p>David and Patrick gently leaned into each other and connected in the way they had been craving for months, but didn't know how. The crowd screamed and whistled. The applause throughout the arena was deafening. Cameras didn't stop clicking. Patrick and David were oblivious to the show they were putting on for the world at that moment. They didn't care. They finally found the gold medal they had been seeking in skating, but more importantly, in each other.</p><p>They remained on the ice in each other's arms attached by lips as 6.0s flashed across the scoreboard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The companion playlist can be found <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2mIDNyw7LcdD9rFmtUb16O?si=uQhOgVkHTcKcTHquqYeUTQ%22">here</a>! I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>I'd love to hear what you think. Please let me know if you liked it. I am in the process of writing an epilogue that I couldn't get done in time for the deadline.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>